


Dekuverse!

by armyweeb0613



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Disaster Midoriya Izuku, Healer Deku, Multi, Multiverse, Queer Friendly, Villain Midoriya Izuku, bnha omegaverse, dragon slayer deku, sky dragon slayer deku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyweeb0613/pseuds/armyweeb0613
Summary: Wherein, Class 1-A, 1-B, Shinso, Big Three, Eri, and many others were dragged for Hatsume's baby testing.she calls it,"Multiverse Viewing!"
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> uploaded in Wattpad under the user @bi_bunny_

1\. The Lost One's Weeping

2\. My R

3\. Deku? I think he's some pro

4\. Panic

5\. After the Viewing

6\. The Anthem Song

Special: Ken and Barbie

7\. Reviver

8\. Sky Dragon

9\. More than Anyone, You were a hero

10\. After the Viewing(2)

11\. Female Deku

12\. Izuku Yagi

13\. Izuku Aizawa

14\. The Salamander

15\. After the Viewing(3)

16\. Reincarnation

17\. Embodiment of Hope

18\. Sing

19\. Model

20\. After the Viewing(4)

21\. Pack

22\. Villain for Dad

23\. Inverted

24\. Support Hero

25\. After the Viewing(5)

26\. Type-2 Hero

27\. Bakugou's Off Days

28\. If I killed someone for you

29\. Sensei

30\. After the Viewing(6)

31\. UA's son

32\. Deku Vs. Muscular

33\. An Inheritance, Successor, Location of the Soul

34\. She and I, I and He

35\. After the Viewing(7)

36\. Tokyo Ghoul

37\. -???. ?????


	2. The Lost One's Weeping

“So... Why are we here?”

Class 1-A,B, Shinso, Big Three, Eric, and some others are currently in Class 1-A's common room. They were all suddenly called by Nezu by Hatsume's request.

“Why is Deku-san in the metal chair?” Eri tugged Mirio's shirt.

“Alright!” Hatsume exclaimed, as she finished setting up a huge as screen attached to the chair where Deku is sitting unconscious, patting the device,“This baby is called Multi verse Viewing! Muscles here is the catalyst my baby chose! So!”

“Let's see what his other versions looks like!”

_Locating Multiverse... Multiverse Found! You are now watching; The Lost One's Weeping_

“Disclaimer,” Hatsume said as the video is loading,“Some of this are very close to our world, or could have happened here,”

**The screen flickered on. Drums started to play. In an inverted white on black background,** **Midoriyas** **hero notebook, a hand holding a pencil, and the notebook open to his hero costume page splattered with an unknown liquid appeared quickly and shakily on the screen.**

“Already the first one, and it looks bad,” Kirishima said.

“The visual doesn't scream happy,” Sero pointed out.

“I hate how the foreshadowing is here but the beat is so upbeat to me,” Jiro said.

**It flashed** **Midoriya's** **face for a second as the guitars kick in. His green eyes stuck out in the pale setting and he was smiling slightly as he stared at the fourth wall.**

“I would seriously jam to this if it wasn't visually unpleasant,” Jiro sighed.

“Please be okay, Young Midoriya,” All Might silently prayed.

“He looks like he's about to do something, but it seems it's not preferable,” Aizawa said.

**It showed** **Midoriya's** **classroom, the desks facing the camera with nobody in them, when suddenly Midoriya appeared in one. He looked at the camera sadly. For a split second a different image flashed, him sitting alone at a desk that was now black with nothing else around him. He was wearing different clothes and was smiling now with his head resting on his hands. Suddenly it zoomed in, a splash of liquid erupting next to him, then to his hero journal.**

“Wait, I didn't catch that!” Tetsutetsu said,“Was he wearing a different outfit here?”

“This is going somewhere we all don't like, huh?” Todoroki mumbled.

**It switched to a view of a couple of torn out pages. Drawings and writings of Mount Lady and** **Kamui** **Woods were tossed next to a pencil. Then it switched to a fully opened notebook, the words ALL MIGHT scribbles out largely on both pages and splatters littering them.**

“So it's going during that incident, huh?” All Might muttered to himself, already had a bad feeling about this, and it's just the first one.

“Why is it always his notebooks?” Mineta asked, as some actually agreed with him.

“Those notebooks are important to the nerd,” Bakugou grumbled in annoyance, annoyance in this first viewing because his gut feeling is telling him that he's involved to this too.

“Those are some good drawings,” Mandalay hummed.

“It probably helps him to visualize stuffs,” Midnight responded.

**It showed the classroom for a few moments, the image shaking and glitching slightly. Then the lyrics started.**

_**Feel it cutting into me,** _   
_**That doubting painful knife.** _

**It showed a side view of Midoriya as he walked forward. It zoomed in, shaking once again.**

**_Feel it deepening the rift_ **   
**_Finally hit just right._ **

“That is some crazy symbolism right there,” Tokoyami said.

“That expression seems to be so un-Midoriya like,” Sato said.

_**Couldn't take the love I had** _   
_**So weak and burning low** _

**It showed the scene with All Might in his weak form on the rooftop, a cold and menacing look on his face.**

“What kind of face is that, All Might?” Hizashi managed to ask in normal voice.

“I didn't make that face when I first met him,” All Might answered him.

_**But it turned into a weapon** _   
_**Only hurting me this I know...** _

**Midoriya, looking hopeless and heartbroken, reached out feebly for his idol as he turned away from him. It then switched to him facing the camera, looking in pain and holding his heart, different pages of his notebooks falling around him.**

_**Is nonfiction...** _

**A shadow fell over his face and the pages corrupted with red ink.**

“Looks like Midoriya is just giving up on his dream, not sparkling at all,” Aoyama frowned.

"Positive mindsets can go a long way in their own rights," Nezu said, placing down his teacup,"Not being optimistic makes you more prone to giving up easily when faced with a difficult or stressful situation, having the right people by your side can influence you by much. So please do remember that students!"

**As the scene changed the same open notebook as before was shown, now splashed with a dark liquid. A quick view of his classroom from a different perspective also appeared. Then it went back to a normal perspective. It showed Midoriya sitting at his desk, his head leaning on one of his hands and he was writing something**.

_**So good with numbers, science math I like.** _   
_**But I'm terrible at English so I despise.** _

**It showed a front view of Midoriya being harassed by his classmates as he just put his head down.**

“Eh?” Hizashi is confused,“His grades to my subject is actually impressive,”

“Pretty much in every subject actually,” Midnight coined in.

**He put his pencil to his lips like he was thinking about something hard.**

_**This part of me that wants a simple right or wrong.** _   
_**And I feel that everything I choose will always be false.** _

**It showed his hero costume design page before it was scribbled out with red ink again.**

“We really need to work on his self-esteem,” Ectoplasm sighed.

“We should have a therapy for him just in case, Nezu,” Aizawa said.

“I agree,” Nezu said,“I got a feeling that there's more to things that we didn't know about Midoriya-kun,”

“He looks like he's ready to throw all of the things he worked hard for away,” Awase said.

“Not a good sign,” Kendo commented,“Usually when people throw away things that are most important to them, they tend to sway away from the path they originally want to walk into,”

“Are you saying..?”

Kendo nodded,“This universe might be him being a villain,”

The teachers gripped whatever they are holding when they heard Kendo's deduction. A child with so much hero potential swaying away from the right path. Especially someone who is as bright as Midoriya.

_**And today** _

**It showed a hand reaching out.**

_**A homework** _

**It showed a blank piece of paper.**

_**About me** _

**Midoriya looked happy and almost normal while handing in the paper to someone.**

_**A blank sheet.** _

**It scratched out his face with red pen.**

_Don't tell me he throw away his emotions too,_ Shinso whispered in his mind.

"It's progressively getting worse," Tamaki whispered. He didn't know Midoriya very well, but he still felt sympathy for his situation. The kid was so much like Mirio, what happened for him to be in this path?

“Now this is quite troubling,” Nezu muttered,“We really do need Hound Dog or a professional therapist,”

Aizawa's blood ran cold when he heard Nezu. Wouldn't that mean his problem child did almost swayed away from the heroic path?

_**Accomplished** _   
_**Content with this life I will now live** _

**Midoriya reached out for All Might in his buff form as he turned away from the boy before disappearing.**

“He's just accepting that he's suffering,” Momo gasped in sadness and shock, the other students as well,“He's not even trying anymore,”

“Toshinori..” Chiyo growled at the former hero.

“Looks like I have a bigger role on this,” Toshinori hold his head in guilt.

_**'Til I think** _   
_**Why are we** _   
_**Sometimes, no always** _

**He looked back at the camera coldly.**

_**Saying how we're sad and** _   
_**Saying how we're lonely?** _

**The bottom half of** **Bakugou's** **face was shown, smiling.**

“We need the fucking context!” Mina shrieked in terror.

**Midoriya gritted his teeth in sadness and frustration, looking back at his so called "friend"**

_**Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be?** _

**Bakugou** **smiled down at him like he was having the time of his life.**

_**Can you even read his mind?** _   
_**See that kids lost fantasy?** _

**Midoriya looked up at him with a distraught fear and sadness on his face while sweating.**

“It looks like he can't even cry at this point now,” Uraraka's lip quiver.

_**Can you even find the one who died his redheart to black?** _

**Bakugo held him by his collar, yelling in his face.**

_**Hey who could it be?** _

**Bakugo** **was still smiling.**

“Bakugou!” Todoroki answered the question in the song.

“Definitely,” Iida nodded with a frown on his face.

Bakugou tched and looked away, guilt was pooling on his stomach but not enough for him to acknowledge it.

_**Hey someone tell me!** _

**It showed his notebook midair after being thrown out of the open window.**

_**Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?** _

**Midoriya was looking down at the notebook in his hands after picking it up out of the pond.**

_**Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?** _

**He looked down at the book with hopeless resentment and anger.**

Everyone flinched at the previous lyrics. Yes, including Bakugou.

"I sense the climax coming now," Tokoyami muttered.

"Do you guys notice that the background is getting more and more dark as we go on?" Manga asked.

"I bet it represents his feelings being bottled up until they explode, in a very dark way," Kurioro nodded.

“Revelry in the dark!” Tokoyami said.

"That's never a good thing. He should have talk about his feelings," Shiozaki said,“Oh God, please cleanse this boy's poor soul,”

**Midoriya and** **Bakugou** **walked past each other in separate directions,** **Bakugou** **looking happy with himself while Midoriya looked down.**

_**Did we really choose it right saying we're okay with this way?** _

**It zoomed in on Midoriya frowning.**

_**Hey just tell me how** _   
_**It's not like I care now** _

**The scene switched to one that was in full color, looking normal and happy. It was a pencil, his hero notebook and an eraser sitting on his desk as the sun shown on them. Then it switched to the notebook now charred and abandoned, floating in the dark koi pond.**

“I was wondering about the water damage to his notebook,” Uraraka said as she was giving Bakugou a deadly glared from behind.

“I really like the music even though it's fucked up,” Jiro said bopping her head slightly to the beat. At certain point, Iida gave up on reprimanding them for their language.

“I know right!” Mic exclaimed.

“Hold on—!” Todoroki looked up in realization.

“Todoroki-kun, no,” Tsuyu shook her head stopping the boy before he could even say a theory again.

_**Counting days like numbers** _

**Midoriya was looking at someone in front of him that they couldn't see.**

“I got a bad feeling about this,” Thirteen said.

_**They all pass their prime** _

**The person was revealed to be** **Shigiraki** **Tomura** **.**

“Oh fuck,” Bakugou said, and chaos ensue among them.

“How did he even him?!” Mic screeched.

Attack him class was one thing. But manipulating his ki—problem child was another.

_**And again hypnotically swimming through time** _

**It showed Shigiraki's face up close. He reached his hand out to Midoriya, who reciprocated the action, his hand hovering above the villains.**

**_Behind the power and guards I put up_ **   
**_I hide._ **

“HE HAS TOO MANY HANDS BUT DON'T TAKE ANY OF THEM!” Kaminari screeched.

“SLAP THEM AWAY!”

“DON'T TOUCH THOSE HANDS! IT'S NOT SPARKLING AT ALL!”

**_Knowing they had long died._ **

**Midoriya was looking at the camera. He was wearing a vest over a white dress shirt with partially rolled up sleeves and a tie. His left arm was reaching over to something off screen. He was still smiling and not flinching at all when a large amount of blood erupted from where his hands was pointed.**

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Mina screamed. The rest of them had similar reactions.

“DON'T CURSE WITH GOD'S NAME,” Shoizaki screeched as she was also screaming with the others. Class 1-B doesn't know Midoriya well but his kindness is very well know throughout UA.

"No! Young Midoriya!" All Might gasped loudly, resulting to bloods being spat out.

"H-He become a villain." Toru said in disbelief.

"Oh my God." Bakugou whispered, realizing how close that was to actually happening and how much of an amazing villain Deku would be, as he hates to admit.

"H-He...He just killed someone." Midnight realized, clasping her hand over her mouth. The kid can't even hurt an insect!

"The people in that universe are fucked." Bakugou said in trance.

"What do you mean?" Sero asked, keeping his eyes focused in the screen and the frozen image of his classmate. Everyone else was looking at Bakugou for answers.

"I _mean_ that Deku has information on every pro hero he's ever read about or seen, which is pretty much all or most of them. He has each page of his fucking notebooks memorized so he can visualize it whenever he wants. That includes us too. He has ways to defeat us all, and I don't mean incapacitating. As a villain, he'd be unstoppable." Bakugou explained.

“He was also writing on them during the Sports Festival,” Uraraka supported the words of McSplody.

The teachers doesn't know what to react. They're in between of proud and horror. But later on realized that they were all just glad he was on the hero side or else the League would have won from the first time they've attacked.

_**From problems** _

**A hand was holding a knife.**

_**My resolve** _

**It showed a missing poster with his picture on it.**

_**I can't solve** _

**Midoriya was looking forward wearing his villain outfit and smiling some more.**

_**That homework** _

**The other members of the League of Villains appeared next to him, including Toga, Shigiraki, Dabi and Kurogiri. As his grin widened his eyes glowed a red that completely contradicted his normal green**.

"Is it bad that I can kinda see this happening now?" Mineta asked, still deeply unsettled by what was playing out before him.

"Yes and no." Hatsume said, speaking for the first time,"Like I said, it was very likely that this could have happened in our own world, but also... well I really don't have an apposing point so yeah it was more likely that Muscles would become a villain rather than a hero." She admitted,“With a more bad outcome of some things,”

"No way!" Mic exclaimed, as everyone has their eyes widen by that.

"What's the ratio exactly?" Nezu asked,

"45 percent villain, 9 percent vigilantly, 26 percent hero and 20 percent some other miscellaneous fourth thing." She listed off, seeing the confuse look of the others she sighed,“Death, the 20 percent was his own deaths, either from suicide or murder or natural cause of death,”

“These worlds are so fucked up that I don't know how to berate it,” Monoma frowned.

_**Accomplished** _   
_**Content with this life I will now live** _

**Midoriya was holding a knife and smiling alone, when suddenly the background darkened and All For One appeared behind him, observing.**

All Might shivered at the thought of his successor being the enemy's instead.

"He's not even second guessing what he's doing at that moment," Shinso said. "He just went straight to killing people."

"With AFO's training, even without a quirk he could become a real problem, brains alone if we are talking," Mirio said, also deeply unnerved. "Or he could just give him a quirk of he really wanted to considering AFO has a lot of quirks in his arsenal,”

"That's not a good thing to think about." Mic said,“The Little Listener is a good kid, I don't he would be swayed here,”

"Imagine spending many months with that bastard," Bakugou growled. "I had to spend a day with his protege and nearly barfed because of how talkative he is,"

"But he's hundreds of years old," Yaoyorozu said. "He must have a ridiculous amount of knowledge to share,"

"Maybe that's why we haven't caught shitstain yet," Bakugou growled.

**_'Til think_ **

**It showed the back of** **Deku's** **head as he walked towards one of** **Kurogiri's** **portals along with** **Dabi** **and Toga, the latter looking at him crazily.**

_**And he speaks.** _

**He walked into the portal.**

_**The demon, inside us.** _

**The four members emerged into the other side, now in a new location. Various other random villains also appeared, starting forward past them.** **Shigiraki** **started talking and** **Dabi** **activated his blue fire.**

_**Saying "let me just leave"** _

**Deku looked slightly surprised, looking forward. They got a full view of what he was looking at. It was class 1A, with Eraser Head in the front.**

“So instead of Shigaraki, Moptop was the one who attacked USJ?” Setsuna asked.

"It's fucking us! We're screwed!" Bakugo realized, along with most other people.

"I would have said this was the USJ attack if crazy girl and staple face hadn't been there." Kaminari added. "They only showed up at the training camp,"

“He probably found them, then recruited them to his team,”

"I don't think this is going to turn out in our favor." Nezu said.

**_Saying "someone kill me"_ **

**The image zoomed in on** **Bakugou's** **shocked face as he recognized the person in front of him. Split second images of him bullying Deku flashed as it switched to the villain's amused face.**

_**Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be?** _   
_**Can you even read his mind?** _   
_**See that kids lost fantasy?** _

**Bakugou** **looked up at his childhood friend angrily, though he still looked shocked and was sweating.**

"Imagine finding out that your childhood friend became the opposite of what they always wanted to be." Midnight said.

Nezu was already sending

_**Can you even find the one who died his red heart to black?** _

_**Hey who could it be?** _

**Deku put a hand to his face like he was thinking, though it was fake. He was still smiling, and as he moved his blood colored eyes seemed to leave streaks behind.**

_**Hey someone tell me!** _

**Bakugou** **readied explosions in his hands.**

“Holy..!”

**The scene zoomed out, so** **Deku's** **whole body came into view. He pointed his knife out, smiling almost innocently.**

_**Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?** _   
_**Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?** _

**Bakugou** **reared his arm back, sparks flying from his hands and he got ready to attack.**

_**Did we really choose it right saying we're okay with this way?** _

**Bakugou** **looked at his former friend with regret and anger, either at Deku or himself. His smile widened. He brought his knife up closer to his body.**

_**Hey just tell me how** _

_**Hey just tell me how!** _

**The whole image changed to an inverted black on white, indicating it was a flashback. For a second it showed Midoriya, frowning and looking forward. Then it was his own missing poster with** **Bakugou** **holding it. In the picture on the piece of paper he looked happy, though** **Bakugou** **looked the opposite. He looked distraught and confused, gripping onto the paper tightly.**

**_Can you even find the formula of area now?_ **

“So he just came out as a missing person?” Kamakiri asked.

"But does that mean that one day he just went missing without a trace? Wouldn't the police or heroes do something?" Bakugou asked, then something clicked. "Goddamn it, of course they all wouldn't,"

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked.

"Well you saw that whole thing with the teachers earlier and how they never did anything to help," They nodded. "It was kind of the same with heroes and the police whenever one of them found out Deku was quirkless, every one of them avoid him like he's a fucking disease,"

"That's unbelievable!" lida exclaimed. The teachers are also enrage by that.

“But Midoriya has a really strong quirk! Albeit that it destroy his body,” Midnight said,“How could he be quirkless?”

“Deku has and x-ray to prove it,” Bakugou grumbled,“He got his fucking quirk on the day of the fucking exams,”

Everyone, sans from Chiyo, Toshinori and Nezu, gasped at it. That's really late to get a quirk! No wonder he break his bones every time he use it!

“You mean he got his quirk only for a few months and still the strongest of Class 1-A?!” Monoma exclaimed,“That's bullsh—”

Bakugou nodded. He would have said fucking All Might gave Deku a fucking but these extras aren't supposed to know.

**Midoriya walked away from** **Bakugou** **as he reached out for him.**

_**Can you even scream the dreams you swore would never go out?** _

**Bakugou was looking intently at what was revealed to be a corkboard with a bunch of lines and pieces of paper attached to it.**

“It reminds me of the one in Todoroki's room,” Tsuyu whispered.

“We don't talk about that now,” Uraraka whispered back.

“That's so sad,” Kodai said,“He's been looking for him when the authorities gave up,”

“He seems to realize that he actually cares,” Shoji said,“But realized it too late, he's on the villain's side now,”

**It showed a picture of them as kids when they were still happy, with** **Bakugou** **holding a fishing net and Midoriya jumping in excitement.**

_**Who was the one who let my hopes just curl up and die?** _

**It went back to the present,** **Bakugou** **and Midoriya still facing each other.**

_**Hey who could it be?** _

**Bakugou** **gritted his teeth before running at him. Midoriya just continued to smile calmly, not at all concerned.** **Bakugou** **gripped the villain by his collar, yelling in his face.**

_**"When will you grow up?!"** _

**Midoriya smirked.**

**_"What the heck is 'growing up' in the first place?"_ **

“This seems to be the after effect of years of degrading and abuse,” Shinso said,“No wonder he can't move pass this,”

“This is also something that can't be fixed in a couple of minutes and a simple sorry,” Shoizaki said,“That other Bakugou should earn it!”

_**Can a single person out here just explain it to me?** _

**Deku gripped the arm that was holding him tightly, using his strength to flip** **Bakugou** **over his shoulder in his signature move.**

_**Hey, just tell me how** _

**Deku looked down at** **Bakugo** **with amusement plastered on his face.**

_**It's not like I care now** _

**The explosion user reached out for Deku as he walked away again before passing out.**

“Ooh! He knocked you out cold!” Sero laughed.

“Shut it you goddamn Flex Tape!”

"Well I guess we know who won this one," Mic said. Eraserhead was just staring at the screen, not really saying anything. He didn't _have_ anything to say nor to react. That whole world was just fucked up. He was just calming himself in his mind, because _that_ isn't _his_ problem child. His problem child is going to be hero, not a fucking pawn for All for One in his fucking game.

**Bakugo woke up after an undetermined amount of time. He laid there for a bit, getting his bearings, before standing up. He turned around and was met with Kirishima and Todoroki walking towards him.** **Kirishima** **looked worried while** **Todoroki** **just looked lost in thought about the whole thing.**

**Kirishima** **draped** **Bakugou's** **arm over his shoulder, supporting him. He gave his friend a questioning look as** **Bakugou** **looked down, brooding and thinking hard. Images of the Midoriya he used to bully and the villain that had just attacked them were running through his brain.**

**Suddenly he turned, noticing something. He looked up into some sort of tall mountain or natural structure, where one of** **Kurogiri's** **portals was still there. Deku was standing in front of it. He looked down at his bully, looking content before turning away. It zoomed in on his red eyes, memories and past anguish settling deep within them.**

**His backstory and memories shared by both of them flashed.** **Bakugo** **looked at him with a regret and surprise on his face. More visions flashed, finally stopping at an image of Midoriya smiling.**

**The screen faded to black**.

“They just let him get away?!” Mineta screeched, biting one of his balls.

“Do you really think they could do anything in their situation?” Kaminari said.

“I really hope this would be the only sad universe we will see,” Toru sighed.

“Remember that ratios earlier,” Ojiro told her,“It would be highly unlikely,”

They could all sighed at that realization.


	3. My R

_Locating Multiverse... Multiverse Found! You are now watching; My R_

**Music started playing, again sounding decently upbeat, but it didn't help to hide the fact that this world was going to be a sad one.**

**_Just as I was about to take my shoes,_ **

**It showed Deku in a middle school uniform as he emerged onto a rooftop. The black cloth was torn, burned, and ruffled in some places, though he didn't seem to notice or care. The image cut off his eyes but they could still see the bandages that were taped to his cheeks. As he was walking forward, he seemed to be slightly surprised by something and stopped.**

**_Up on the rooftop there I see._ **

**It switched to show the back of** **Deku's** **head as he looked at what was in front of him. A ways away, a figure was there, standing on the other side of the roofs railing. The wind ruffled their clothes and threatened to push them off as their toes dangled over the edge, but was slightly too weak.**

**_A girl with braided hair here before me..._ **

**It zoomed in on the person's face, revealing it to be, as it said, a girl. She was also wearing a school uniform, and her long curly emerald hair went past her shoulders, loosely braided. Yellow ribbons held them up, and they were the only thing that stuck out in the muted colors of her surroundings. She looked back at Deku with a freckled face and sad green eyes, but they didn't seem broken, just hurt.**

**_Despite myself I go and scream,_ **

**Deku took a large step forward, reaching his hand out and calling to the girl as she swayed dangerously.**

_**"Hey, don't do it... Please."** _

_**Woah wait a minute, what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way.** _

“That is so un-Mido like,” Mina frowned.

**The girl continued to stare at Deku, waiting for him to say something else while he looked shocked at his own words.**

_**And to be honest I was somewhat pissed. This was an opportunity missed.** _

“What?” Aizawa and Toshinori were both alarmed. Opportunity missed?! He was planning to jump?!

**He looked at the girl with slight anger gracing his features, but it seemed half-hearted and didn't convey much.**

_**The girl with braided hair told me her woes. "You've probably heard it all before. I really thought he might be the one, but then he told me he was done."**_ **The girl said, looking down sadly at her shoes while a few tears streaked down her face. A black silhouette of a boy with spiky hair and another that looked to be the girl was shown. The girl reached her hand out to the boy, but he just turned and walked away off screen. The girl fell to her knees, white tears cutting through the black image.**

“The guy kinda look familiar, doesn't he?” Someone whispered.

**Deku's** **already partially angry face contorted into one that more resembled rage.**

_**"For Gods sake please, are you serious?!"** _

**The girl look surprised that he started yelling all of the sudden, and more tears flooded from her eyes.**

**_"I just can't believe, that for some stupid reason you go here before me!"_ ** **He continued yelling.** **_"Are you upset, 'cause you can't have what you wanted?! You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!"_ **

**An image of what looked to be a headstone flashed momentarily, and they were only just able to make out the name Inko Midoriya that was carved into it.**

**The word robbed flashed with it.**

“What the fuck happened to Auntie?!”

“Mrs. Midoriya!”

**The girl looked down, smiling slightly before wiping her tears away.** _**"I'm feeling better, thank you for listening."**_

_**The girl with braided hair then disappeared.** _

**The green haired girl stepped back over the railing, giving Deku one last smile before her form faded away, almost like she wasn't even there to begin with.**

_**"Alright, today's the day!" Or so I thought. Just as I took both of my shoes off.** _

“Oh no...”

“Come on,”

**It showed Midoriya once again stepping forward towards the roofs edge, but again he stopped short.**

**_There was but a boy short as can be._ **

**A small boy wearing large thick-lensed glasses turned to him as he crouched on the edge. He wrapped his arms around his thin frame in some form of comfort, but it obviously wasn't working. His enlarged eyes were overflowing with tears of sadness.**

“Another look a like,”

**_Despite myself I go and scream._ **

**_He approached the boy hesitantly, eventually coming and sitting down behind him on the other side of the metal bars. The boy looked surprised and maybe a bit touched, while Midoriya just had a troubled expression._ **

_**The petite boy told me his woes. "You've probably heard it all before. Everyone ignores me, everyone steals. I don't fit in with anyone here."** _

**It showed the boy in a classroom, faceless students bustling around everywhere but his area. Only one or two people remained by his side, but they were quickly snatched away by the others as they left, leaving him behind to put his head down on his desk and silently cry.**

**Deku whipped his head around to face the boy, having previously been staring off into space. He flinched at his once again enraged expression.**

**_"For God sake please, are you serious?! I just can't believe, that for some stupid reason you got here before me!"_** **The boy in the glasses shriveled away slightly, looking over the edge like he was contemplating just jumping right then and there. Deku saw this, though, and grabbed his upper arm to stop him.** **_"But don't you know?! You're still loved by everyone at home!"_**

**An image of a woman that looked exactly like Inko was shown, comforting the boy as he cried and showering him with love. He hugged her, sobbing, before the image dissolved.**

**_"There's always dinner waiting on the table y'know!"_ **

Sobs can be heard all around.

**Another quick image flashed just like before it disappeared. A large figure was standing over a crouched child, holding something in his hands. He was swaying, signifying that he was drunk, and swung at the boy. He dived out of the way, but the man caught hold of him anyways. They didn't get to see what happened after that.**

“Was Deku-kun's dad..?”

Bakugou shrugged,“Never met him,”

**The word loved appeared along with it.**

**The boy turned back around with a look of realization on him face.**

**_"I'm hungry." Said the boy and he shed a tear. The boy short as can be then disappeared._ **

**The boys figure once again faded out of existence.**

“Why do they keep disappearing?!”

**_And like that, there was someone every day._ **

**It showed Deku on the rooftop talking to a variety of different people each day he went up there. A girl with short green hair and flushed cheeks, a boy with ragged shoulder-length hair and no freckles, one that was tall and lean, and another that was short and out of shape.**

**_I listened to their tale._ **

**It showed each one of the people talking to Deku and spilling out their sorrows and problems to him while he listened.**

**_I made them turn away._ **

**Each confrontation ended with the people disappearing into thin air after giving him some form of a smile.**

_**And yet there was no one who would do this for me, now way I could let out all this pain.** _

“You can always tell us, Deku-san!” Eri cried, as many agreed with her.

**As the musical Interlude started, Midoriya was walking down a hallways in the school, a blank look on his face. On the wall next to him, memories and experience were projected as he thought of them. One was of Bakugou holding him by the collar of his shirt and yelling in his face, while another was what looked to be a funeral.**

Bakugou flinched whenever he appears.

**A third was of him scrubbing off words scrawled all over his desk while a withered flower In a small vase was placed in the corner. The words like** _**Die** _ **and** _**Quirkless** _ _**freak** _ **were smeared but still legible and present when he decided to just give up on cleaning it.**

Bakugou was feeling something, and he didn't liked it.

**The next one was of him in what looked to be his bedroom, but the only decoration besides the bare minimum amount of furniture was a single beat up all might figurine.**

**A thin blanket was wrapped around him as he was crying silently in a corner, shaking in fear. He nearly jumped a mile when there was a loud banging on his door.**

_**For the very first time there I see.** _

**Finally Midoriya reached the rooftop, but he had a look of shock on his face and was stiff.**

_**Some one with the same pains as me. Having done this time and time again.** _

**The image flipped so the boy in front of him was visible.**

_**He wore a yellow cardigan.** _

**The boy turned to look at Midoriya with a sad smile. He too had many bandages littered around his body, but his more casual clothing made them more noticable. The bright yellow of his jacket stuck out just as the girls ribbon had.**

“Oh my god,”

**_"I just wanna stop the scars that grow,"_** he spoke, looking away slightly. _**"Every time that I go home. That's why I came up here instead." That's what the boy in the cardigan said.**_

_**Woah wait a minute what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way. But in the moment I just screamed, something that I did not believe.** _

_**"H-hey. Don't do it, please?"** _

**The last line sounded more like a question or plea than a request, and even while singing his voice shook violently.**

**_Oh what to do?!_ **   
**_I can't stop this boy!_ **   
**_Oh this is new!_ **

**Midoriya had a look of fear and panic on his face and tears flooded from his eyes. The other boy looked almost completely unfazed and turned back to the railing**

_**For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew!** _

_For once?!_

_**"But even so, please just go away so i can't see, you're pitiful expression! It's just too much for me!"**_ He cried as he dropped to his knees

**_"I guess today is just not my day."_ ** **The boy sung softly.** **_He looked away from me and then he disappeared._ **

**The boy, rather than fading away, Instead turned around and walked back over to the roof's entrance,**

“He didn't disappeared?”

“I think I got it,” Momo said

“So do I,” Nezu nodded.

_**There's no one here today,** _   
_**I guess it's time.** _

**Deku gazed sadly at the empty rooftop.**

_**It's just me, myself and I.** _

“No, no, no,”

“Hey... Let's get away from there, okay?”

“Midobro, how about we go back down stairs, yeah?”

**He started walking towards he edge slowly.**

**_There's none who can interfere._ **   
**_No one to get in my way here. Taking off my yellow cardigan._ **

“Wait what?”

**He took off the yellow garment that looked luminous and see-through, almost resembling a spirit, before letting it be swept away by the wind.**

_**Watching my braids all come undone.** _

**Ghostly ribbons and non-existent hair fell loosely down onto his shoulders.**

_**This petite boy short as can be,** _

**Another smaller figure appeared next to him.**

**_Is gonna jump now and be free._ **

**He smiled at the camera, before turning around, stepping over the railing, and falling.**

“NO!” Everyone screamed in horror.

**A loud sound of someone falling was heard. People are screaming, some are calling for ambulance.**

**“** **_HELP! A KID JUMPED OFF!”_ **

Then the screen turned black.


	4. Deku? I think he's some pro..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown
> 
> Inspired by their story Deku? I think he's some pro...
> 
> Please give them all of the love and support (^～^)

_Locating Multiverse... Multiverse Found! You are now watching; Deku? I think he's some pro_

"Huh?" Everyone is confused.

**Even after an hour-long shower, Izuku still felt the weight of the past 24 hours clinging to his skin. All Might looked down on him from every wall in his room, judgmental eyes staring straight into his soul.**

**_You can't be a hero_ **

_**Not without a quirk** _

**_Be realistic_ **

**_Izuku went to bed crying for his broken dream._ **

"I just wanna know who said it to our cinnamon child," Mina grinned maniacally.

"The voice gave it away, dumbass," Everyone turned to the former number one hero after Bakugou said it.

**His room looked empty without all his All Might merch.**

**It wasn't that Izuku hated All Might now, it's just that every time he looked at the smiling hero, all he could think was you can't be a hero. Just because Izuku was finally coming to terms with that fact didn't mean he needed it playing on a loop in his head every time he's at home. He still had a few posters up from some of his other favorite heroes, but he'd changed his sheets to a plain black set that he'd found collecting dust in the linen closet paired with a gold pillowcase. It wasn't official merchandise, but it reminded Izuku of Eraserhead anyway.**

"As you should," Shinso said smugly. This other Midoriya likes Eraserhead like him.

**It had taken a few days for him to gather the courage, but Izuku had finally sat down and updated his hero analysis notebooks, leaving out the parts on All Might's secret weakness. It was... oddly comforting. He had thought it would be painful and it was in some ways, but it was mostly familiar, like his analysis was the only part of himself that hadn't shattered alongside his hero dream. That was why he found himself, during his latest bout with insomnia, browsing a lesser known hero forum. He'd found it several years earlier and quickly figured out that a lot of underground heroes used it to communicate with each other, since it offered encrypted chats and accounts were only known by random numbers, rather than usernames. He'd spent about two weeks back then figuring out which accounts corresponded to which heroes, but he had never posted himself. As Izuku drowsily scrolled through old posts, a crazy idea occurred to him. If he couldn't be a hero himself, why couldn't he help the real heroes be better?**

"How good is his analysis anyway?" Midnight questioned.

Nezu was silently questioning that too. If Midoriya's analysis are that good, then maybe he found his own personal student. The teachers felt a shiver down their spines, somehow making a mental note to NOT leave Midoriya WITH Nezu ALONE.

**In the morning, he'd blame it on sleep deprivation and then promptly die of mortification, but that didn't change the fact that, at two o'clock in the morning, Izuku Midoriya sent ten underground heroes in depth analyses of their quirks and fighting styles.**

**New Message**

**12579: (Eraserhead)**

**Thank you for the analysis. It was eye opening to see my strengths and weaknesses from an outside perspective, not to mention the ideas for improvement.**

"There's your answer, Midnight!" Mic enthusiastically said.

"Now I'm curious of these notebooks that he has," Oh god they forgot about Nezu.

**Izuku was hyperventilating. Eraserhead, the Eraserhead , had thanked him for his analysis. The Eraserhead!**

"The way he's fanboying is cute,"

**It almost made up for the** **Kacchan** **and his lackeys beating him up again during lunch. Not quite, because the bullying had gotten worse since the sludge villain incident, but it came close!**

"Excuse me?!"

"That's so unheroic of you!"

"Bakubro?!" Kirishima looked at the ash blonde who has been quiet.

"I'll tell later," Bakugou said, sighing deeply. He was bound to face the consequences sooner or later.

**Several other heroes had also sent him messages thanking him, while others, who had apparently heard of his analyses from their friends, had asked him to send them theirs. He was just finishing up verifying the identities of those who had requested analyses (to make sure he wasn't accidentally helping any villains) when he saw a blinking notification in the bottom left corner of his screen.**

"That's actually so smart of him,"

"Glad he did or else we're doomed,"

"Hey, we should ask about his analysis to ours,"

"Oh yeah, maybe we can improve our quirks with it,"

**New Message**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**Do you analyze villains?**

"He didn't," Some gasped.

Aizawa nodded,"Ho~ he did," _But seriously! He's just a middle schooler! That's too dangerous!_

**Private Chat**

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**So... does anyone know who our mystery analyst actually is?**

**87657** **: (Mr. Brave)**

**Does anyone know who any of us are? We're called underground heroes for a reason...**

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**Point taken.**

**72598** **: (Sir Nighteye)**

**It is a valid question though. He came out of nowhere, how do we know he's not a villain giving us false information in order to defeat us?**

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**How do you know it's a he?**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**So far, all the information he's given me has been accurate and no villains have known information about me that they shouldn't. Besides, if he was a villain, I think we would have already been targeted, considering he could have easily beaten any one of us using the information in the analyses he sent us. As strange as the situation is, I think he really is trustworthy, but only time will tell.**

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**It's possible he's a pro who's new on the scene.**

**87657** **: (Mr. Brave)**

**With that level of analysis? More likely he's some veteran deigning to impart his infinite wisdom on the younger generation. He's had an account on this site for years, I checked, but he's never posted before now.**

"I mean if we didn't know we would also think he's a veteran pro," Kaminari said as many agreed on him.

"The nerd has been writing them since he was four," Bakugou supplied,"Obviously his analysis would improve over time,"

Nezu began laughed crazily. He did found his own personal student!

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**Maybe it's Nezu?**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**No, I already asked him if he was behind it. I'm leaning more toward a retired pro.**

**72598** **: (Sir Nighteye)**

**What are we even supposed to call him? If he's a hero, what's his codename?**

**87657** **: (Mr. Brave)**

**Yeah, typing out Mystery Analyst every time is gonna get old real quick.**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**Well, there's only one logical way to find out.**

**It had been a little over a week since Izuku had impulsively started sending his analyses to pro heroes and he had quickly fallen into a new routine. Go to school, hide from** **Kacchan** **at lunch, more school, run from** **Kacchan** **after class, maybe catch a villain fight on the way home, do homework, eat dinner, complete analysis requests from the hero underground, go to bed. Most of the time, heroes simply wanted an analysis for themselves, but a handful had started sending him videos of villains in action for him to analyze.**

"Kinda wish it has less mentioning of Bakugou though," Uraraka said.

"They both need counseling," Aizawa said to Nezu.

**Today, Izuku logged into his account hesitantly, with Kachaan's most recent jeers still echoing in his ears. It had been a bad day and Izuku had failed at both hiding and running, resulting in twice as many beatings. Why had he ever even thought he could be useful to actual heroes when he was just a weak, useless, worthless,** **quirkless** **deku?**

"But you're not!"

"Don't listen to them!"

"That kind of mindset is worrying though," Toshinori frowned.

"That dearie needs help," Chiyo also frowned,"Other universe or not, they are still connected to each other,"

"Meaning Midoriya used to feel like that or is still feeling like that in our world too," That struck a chord in Bakugou's heart. _Deku..._

**Izuku shook his head and opened his inbox to find a new message from Eraserhead.**

**New Message**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**By the way, what's your codename?**

**Kachaan's** **voice echoed in** **Izuku's** **mind**

**Useless**

**Worthless**

**Deku**

**_DEKU_ **

**_DEKU_ **

"Poor Deku-kun," Uraraka said,"I know he used that name here because I told him it means 'you can do it' but..."

"But for him to use it because of the bullying is worrisome," Iida finished.

**Private Chat**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**His name is Deku**

**"Mom, I'm going to meet up with some friends tonight! I don't know when I'll be home, but it'll probably be pretty late, so don't bother waiting up for me." Izuku yelled as he finished packing his laptop and tried to get his bright red shoes on the correct feet.**

**"Ok baby," His mom smiled with tears in her eyes, "I'm so glad you have friends, you've seemed so much happier lately. Tell them I said hi and invite them to dinner sometime, I want to meet these friends you're always talking about."**

"Do you think his mom would invite us too?" Some asked, even teachers are curious.

"I met his mom before," Todoroki said with a deadpan face, but his tone is very smug. He met Mrs. Midoriya after the cultural festival, she is so nice though.

"I grew up knowing his mom, you ain't special half and half,"

**Izuku hummed noncommittally as his mom pulled him in for one last kiss on the cheek before he ran out the door.**

**It had been almost seven months since Izuku had wormed his way into the underground hero community, but tonight would be the first time he would be meeting any of his friends in person. There was a massive drug ring they had been following for a while and a lot of heroes were coming together to take them down. They had even invited Izuku, well, Deku, to tag along and maybe even be onsite to help strategize when their plans inevitably went off the rails. He'd warned them that he wasn't really ready for combat, but there were enough other pros that they didn't think it'd be problem. The raid itself wouldn't be happening for another few months anyway, but everyone involved was meeting tonight in a secure location so they could make sure they all work well together and start planning.**

"Wait.. Isn't that dangerous?"

**The meeting wasn't in an area Izuku was highly familiar with, but since he'd gotten involved with the underground, he'd spent a lot of time studying maps to create better location analyses and plans for the heroes he helped. So when he exited the train, he confidently followed the mental map he'd memorized before he left. The rundown apartment complex didn't look like much, but it was typical of the areas his friends worked in. He climbed the stairs to the second floor, found the correct apartment, and took a deep breath.**

**Then he knocked.**

"Oh man! I can't wait for their reactions!"

**"We're just waiting for Deku, right?" Ms. Joke asked, lounging back in her chair and putting her feet up on the scuffed table. Fourteen other underground pro heroes plus Detective Tsukauchi were all gathered around in the dingy apartment, idly snacking on refreshments as they waited for the meeting to officially begin.**

**"He should be here soon," Eraserhead replied flatly. There was a knock on the door, "And there he is now."**

**Sir Nighteye rose and called through the door, "How were things in Tokyo?"**

**The group had chosen a question/answer password system to ensure that no uninvited guests crashed the party. Everyone inside waited with bated breath, prepared to attack or evade should the answer be incorrect.**

**"The weather was terrible, but the food was great."**

**The heroes exchanged shocked glances. The password was correct, but the voice was that of a teenager, not an old man like they had been expecting. They waited one second longer, then Nighteye asked, "Who is this?"**

**"Deku?" It was stated as if it were a question and the person on the other side of the door was apparently young enough that his voice was still cracking. Nighteye looked to the others for confirmation and Shota shrugged, gesturing to open the door. May as well see where this leads.**

**The kid, because it was undeniably a kid, on the other side of the door was not what Shota was expecting. He was short and scrawny, with just hints of muscles starting to show on his arms, and his dark green hair looked as if he'd lost a battle trying to comb it. To complete the look of an innocent teenager, he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with, Eraserhead squinted to read the writing, yep, that said pants. Deku was wearing a T-shirt that said pants on it.**

"That isn't very fashionable of you, Midoriya-kun~" Aoyama sparkled.

"Of fucking course fucking Deku would very stupid clothes in a fucking important meeting,"

**It seemed that the rest of the heroes were just as shocked as Shota was, because the whole ensemble sat there silently staring at the kid until he started to awkwardly shuffle his weight between his feet. Finally, Mr. Brave broke the silence.**

**" You're Deku?" The kid flinched and Shota sighed. Mr. Brave was more brash than most heroes, but he did get the point across.**

**"Yes?" Again with answering as if it were a question. Every head turned to Detective Tsukauchi, who just nodded, confirming that the kid was telling the truth, but he looked just as shocked as everyone else. Everyone turned back to look at the kid, who apparently really was Deku, who was still standing awkwardly in front of the open door.**

**"I guess," Ms. Joke started slowly, "we were expecting someone...older?"**

**The kid just shrugged. Well, Shota thought, that's that. He sighed.**

**"Come in and let's get started. It's illogical for you to just stand there all night. And close the door behind you."**

**The kid nodded frantically and practically tripped over himself in his hurry to close the door and sit down. Just who was this kid?**

**"Well," Detective Tsugauchi started, "now that we're all here, I guess we can get started on the mission."**

**"Wait" Ms. Joke leaned forward in her seat, "Most of us haven't worked together before, so wouldn't it be a good idea to get to know each other a little more before we get down to business?"** _**Wouldn't it be good to get to know Deku, our curiosity will distract us otherwise.** _

**"Actually," Deku spoke softly, "Most of you have worked together before, but only in groups of two or three, and no one here has worked with everyone else here with the exception of me and maybe the detective, but I don't know if I count since I do most of my work virtually..." The kid seemed to realize that he was starting to mumble and shut his mouth in a tight line as if he were expecting to be scolded for it.**

**"Yeah," Mr. Brave bit the bullet, "Despite the fact that we've all worked with you Deku, we don't really know you. Seems kind of unfair when you know enough about each of us that you could probably kill us in our sleep if you wanted to."**

**Deku's eyes widened and his arms started flailing, "I would never do that! And I really don't think I could anyway, my analysis isn't really all that special, anyone could do what I do."**

**Shota didn't agree with that , but he decided to let it lie. "I think Brave makes a good point. What hero school do you go to?" Because obviously this kid is training to be a hero, considering he already helps them on a regular basis.**

**Hopefully Nezu would at least be polite when trying to steal him from wherever he was attending.**

"Me? Impolite?" Nezu laughed, as he sipped his tea, appearing on Aizawa's scarf. And no, Aizawa did not scream. It was Mic,"Perish that thought!"

**"Um...I'm still in middle school, actually. I go to Aldera junior high. I don't know where I'll be going to high school yet, but I think I'm going to apply for U.A.'s general education department."**

Nezu and the teachers took note of the school's name. They need to investigate that school anyways.

**Well, at least Nezu wasn't going to burn any bridges, but...**

**"Why not the hero course?"**

**From the way the kid hunched his shoulders, Shota could tell he was trying to appear smaller than he was, which was already pretty darn small. Interesting.**

**"Despite how much I'd like to, I-I can't be a hero, I... " he took a deep breath, as if steeling his courage, "I'm** **quirkless** **,"**

"I started as a Gen Ed student on my first year. And I basically fight quirkless," Aizawa grumbled,"He just needs proper training and he could have been the first quirkless hero,"

Shinso hummed in thought.

**The words seemed to echo in the small room despite the fact that Deku hardly whispered them. How? He had to have an analysis quirk, or at least one that altered his intelligence. He couldn't be** _**quirkless** _ **, could he? Though it would make some of his behavior make a lot more sense...**

**"We brought some footage of known drug ring members for you to analyze, Deku," Apparently Tsukauchi didn't know how to deal with the metaphorical bomb Deku just dropped either, "If you're ready?"**

"Sounds like something Tsukauchi-kun would do," Toshinori chuckled.

**The kid reached into the yellow backpack he'd brought with him and pulled out a standard notebook and a few pens before nodding. The detective turned on the small T.V. that had been set up at one end of the room and it started to play footage that a security camera had caught of the drug ring they were tracking. Almost instantly Deku started muttering while his pen started flying across the page.**

**"...obvious mutant type quirk, most likely some kind of fish? No, aquatic mammal. No scales. Most likely can't breathe underwater, then, but probably still weak to fire quirks or dry environments, kind of like Gang Orca. Then some kind of darkness manipulation quirk, does it allow him to make solid objects, or just shadows? Could it be used to make someone effectively blind? How bright does light have to be to cancel out the ability? Most effective to corner in an enclosed space with bright light, or with other allies to make him hesitant to completely black out the area..."**

"It's amazing how well we can hear his muttering now," Jiro mumbled.

"But knowing what he was actually saying is crazy!" Sero exclaimed.

"All that from a few seconds video?!"

"How come we haven't asked for his analysis?"

**Deku kept analyzing while the heroes stared at him wide eyed. Yeah, they'd all read Deku's analyses, but it was another thing entirely to see it in person. The video ended after about five minutes and the next started playing automatically. Deku hardly paused in his mutter storm, just continuing his notes where he left off.**

**Shota pulled his eyes away from Deku when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Ms. Joke was gesturing to him frantically, widening her eyes and lifting up strands of her long hair before pointing at Deku. Shota looked at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes.** _**Use your quirk** _ **, she mouthed. Ah. If he had some kind of analysis quirk he didn't know about or was hiding for some reason, it might make sense. It wasn't that Shota didn't believe the kid was quirkless, Tsukauchi didn't call him out on it at least, but it couldn't hurt to have some additional confirmation. Making sure that Deku was still focused on the video and not looking at him, Shota activated his quirk. The rest of the heroes had already noticed the side conversation and were looking at the kid, waiting for any reaction to having his quirk canceled.**

**Deku didn't even seem to notice Shota's eyes on him, much less a sudden absence of his quirk. His mutter storm continued at the same pace as before and his pen didn't slow down. The kid didn't even stutter. It surprised Shota enough that he blinked and his hair fell in front of his face. The heroes traded glances and Shota could have sworn he saw Ms. Joke mouth** _**wow** _ **. He agreed full** **heartedly** **with the sentiment.**

"So his analysis really is just his natural smart!"

**The police had only managed to scrounge up about a half hour of footage from the cartel, but that was enough to fill almost half of Deku's notebook. He put down his pencil and started massaging the stiffness out of his hand.**

**"Ok, I think I have a good idea of what we're up against. This is a lot more footage than I usually have to work with, so that's nice."**

**"I'd never thought about that," Mr. Brave said, "I guess we all guessed you were older, so we weren't weren't about how dangerous it must be for you to go out and supplement the videos we send. I am so sorry."**

**Deku looked confused, "What do you mean supplement?"**

**Sir Nighteye spoke this time, "You know, hitting the streets, finding the villains in the videos and making your own observations. If I'd known Deku was a kid, I'd never have let you do that."**

**Deku looked panicked and flailed his arms again, "I never do that! My mom would kill me and then ground me until I was 80! The videos you send me are usually more than enough, and sometimes I can manage to find some news footage, but I wouldn't dream of following these guys myself, I promise!"**

"Sounds like something Auntie Inko would do,"

"Really?"

"She literally had my hag to ground me for saying motherfucker in elementary school,"

**"You mean all the analyses you've sent us are based only on the videos we've sent you?" Shota said incredulously. He remembered a few times he only been able to find a minute or so of footage, but Deku had still provided a high quality analysis. From the faces around the table, he wasn't the only one.**

**"The Shirakawa murders," Ms. Joke sounded numb, "I only sent you fifteen seconds of video..."**

**Deku gave a shaky smile and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, that one was kind of difficult, I couldn't really find anything else in the news or online either. But the mission worked out ok and you caught the guy, so it wasn't that bad." Ms. Joke looked slightly nauseous.**

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"I would so be Ms. Joke if it was me,"

"Imagine figuring out a plan just after watching a fifteen seconds video,"

"Couldn't be me,"

"More like couldn't be all of us,"

"All of us but Midoriya-chan, kero,"

**Somehow, the meeting progressed without any more major surprises from Deku and they set up some tentative plans, but mostly things would depend on what happened with the cartel in the next few months. It wasn't until the meeting was wrapping up that Shota realized that this meeting wasn't in a safe part of town, which wasn't a problem for the pro heroes and professional detective in attendance, but was a problem for the fourteen year old Deku.**

**"Kid, do you have someone coming to pick you up?"**

**Deku shook his head, "We don't have a car. I just took the train here. You don't have to worry about me." Somehow that just made Shota more worried.**

**Tsukauchi seemed to agree with him, "I'll take him home."**

**"You don't have to do that detective, I'm fine, really."**

**"This isn't for you Deku. I, as a cop, don't feel comfortable letting a twelve-year-old walk home alone at two in the morning."**

"At least someone has the decency to get him home," Aizawa grumbled.

"Imagine what would happened if he going into trouble after meeting with a bunch of PRO HEROES,"

**"I'm fourteen!"**

**"Not helping your case, problem child," Shota hid his smile behind his capture weapon when Deku had the audacity to look betrayed. He couldn't help himself, this kid had potential**.

The Aizawa with them echoed what the one on-screen said, causing everyone to get a good laugh, which was needed because the last first two was traumatizing.

**Tsukauchi was already grabbing his keys and heading for the door, "If I'm taking you home, I'll probably need a real name."**

**"I already told you that you don't need to do that," the kid muttered, but he gave a blinding smile anyway, "I'm Izuku Midoriya."**

**As soon as the door was closed, all semblance of professionalism disappeared and Ms. Joke squealed, "He's so adorable! Did you know he was so adorable Eraser? Why didn't anyone warn me?"**

"Exactly! Shota took the most cutest student this year!" Midnight cried.

**"Maybe because that 'adorable' kid is a good enough analyst to take down a serial killer with only 15 seconds of video," Nighteye deadpanned. Ms. Joke at least had the good grace to look embarrassed.**

"He ain't wrong,"

**"What does it say about us that we legit thought that a fourteen year old was a retired pro for seven months?" Mr. Brave laughed, causing a chain reaction as each of the pros in the room started to chuckle.**

**Eraser raised one eyebrow, "I think that says more about him than it does about us," but he still couldn't stop his smile.**

**One of the heroes sobered as he realized something, "The fact still stands that Deku is a quirkless teenager and any plans that required him to be on site just went out the window." The room went silent for a few moments as the heroes considered that.**

"Oh no!"

"I'm pretty sure they would fine a way for him to be onsite,"

**"Not necessarily," Nighteye spoke up, "Teenagers can still be onsite if it's part of an internship."**

"See! There's a way for him to be onsite!"

"Thank God!"

“Or else I would be so upset and give him an internship myself,”

**"I call dibs!" Ms. Joke yelled. Mr. Brave scowled, "You can't just call dibs, Joke, he's not even part of a hero course yet."**

**"But he will be," Shota said, "I have a hard time believing Nezu would ever pass up a chance to teach someone like Deku, even if he had to get in through the sports festival." Though that wouldn't stop Shota from putting his name in for the recommendation exam. That kid needed every advantage he could get.**

**Nezu didn't know what he was expecting when he opened his inbox that morning, maybe another complaint about Togata losing his pants again despite his massive improvement since the sports festival. It certainly wasn't emails from 15 pro heroes, only two of which had ever recommended a student before, all requesting to recommend a single student to UA.**

"Wait, really?" The students looked at Nezu as Mirio was actually laughing as Eri asked what they mean.

"Unfortunately, I still get those kind of emails," Nezu sighed deeply.

**Nezu sighed. Most likely this Izuku Midoriya had a technology manipulation quirk and was trying to increase his chances. It had been done before, but never this obviously. Oh well, it would be relatively easy to check. The student really should have looked at which pros taught at UA before including Eraserhead on his list of "recommenders". He pressed the intercom, "Aizawa, would you come to my office please."**

**A few minutes later, his door swung open right as** **Aizawa** **was about to knock.**

"That is so creepy."

“How did he know he was there?”

“He's an animal, he has heighten senses,”

**The teacher just looked at him unimpressed and said the second thing to surprise the principal that morning, "Is this about the student I submitted for recommendations?"**

**Nezu's eyes widened, "You mean it wasn't a fake recommendation?"**

**Aizawa just glared at him, "Is it that hard to believe that I might take a liking to a kid?"**

"Sadly, yes,"

“Yeah.. You did kinda almost expelled all of us on the first day,”

"Detention for all of you,"

**"No," Nezu smiled in excitement, "But would you like to explain why 14 other pro heroes also recommended the same student?"**

"Anna oop-"

**Aizawa swore under his breath, "They all recommended him too?" Nezu nodded. Whatever story was behind these recommendations was quickly becoming more interesting. Aizawa just shook his head, "I knew we should have discussed this last night. It's illogical for everyone to recommend him." He sighed heavily, "Do you remember when I told you about Deku?"**

**"I remember you asking if I was the one sending out mysterious analyses if that's what you mean."**

**Aizawa nodded, "Well, he's gotten quite the reputation in the underground, but no one had ever met him face to face before last night. He's part of the group that was invited to raid the Doraggo Cartel."**

**Nezu gestured for Aizawa to continue**.

**"He's fourteen."**

**If Nezu had been drinking tea, he would have been tempted to do a spit take. He had read some of those analyses. A fourteen year old did that? He could see why so many pros had recommended Midoriya, if he had been there, Nezu would probably have put in a recommendation of his own.**

" **I see. I take it he's already planning on attending UA?"**

**"Yes, he told us he's applying to general education, but I think he'd jump at the hero course if he had the opportunity. I can try to give him a pep talk if he needs more convincing, although maybe Mic or Joke would be better for that job. He doesn't seem to think he can be a hero."**

**Nezu cocked his head to the side, "His analysis is already sought after by working pros, why wouldn't he think he has what it takes."**

**"I get the feeling that he hasn't had a lot of encouragement from...well, anyone really. He's quirkless."**

**Now Nezu was really glad he wasn't currently drinking tea. It wasn't often that anyone managed to surprise him, and here this Midoriya had managed to do so four times in one hour, and he wasn't even here!**

**"Are you sure?"** **Nedzu** **had to ask.**

**Aizawa** **just looked tired, "I activated my quirk while he was analyzing a video and I honestly think he didn't even notice. He didn't pause, stutter, or even decrease the quality of his analyses, and** **Tsukauchi** **didn't register anything he said as a lie." He paused, "I know that there's never been a** **quirkless** **hero before, but if anyone can do it, Deku can. But you and I know just how biased the entrance exam is and he isn't exactly made of muscle. With his mind, I think he'll have a better chance at passing an obstacle course and interview than an all out brawl against robots."**

Everyone was just quiet at this point, everyone is so focused to whatever they are all watching to say anything now.

**"I agree, I'll send him the invite for the recommendation exam. Does he know you recommended him?"**

**"No."**

**"Well, I guess it'll be a surprise then!"**

**It was definitely a surprise.**

**"Mom? Do you know why I have a letter from UA?"**

**Izuku looked at the envelope on the table like it was a bomb, which, for all he knew, it could have been. His mind was moving a mile a minute trying to figure out why in the world UA would be contacting him three whole months before the entrance exam.**

"Why would he think UA would put a bomb in a letter?"

**Was this normal? Was this just saying that they received his application? No, if that was the case then they would have sent it right after he submitted the application months ago. Was something wrong? Were they rejecting him because he was quirkless? That had to be it. Izuku felt his heart sink. Of course the policy allowing quirkless entry was probably a PR ploy. He could already feel the tears fighting to fall from his eyes, making it difficult to see the clear type of his name on the envelope. Of course he wouldn't be able to go to UA. He was an idiot to think otherwise.**

"Poor Midori,"

"Okay, who the hell did this to moptop, I just wanted to talk,"

"So do we, get in line Setsuna,"

“All of you get in line. Me and Iida-kun would go first,”

“Shut up all of you,” Aizawa told them,“If anyone is going first, it would be us teachers,”

“He means,” Midnight cackled,“Dadzawa will go first,”

**"Izuku? Izuku! What's wrong? What did the letter say?"**

**Izuku's voice was choked with tears, "I don't know, I haven't opened it yet."**

**The alarmed look in Inko's eyes softened, she knew how bad anxiety could make things seem. She'd struggled with it herself for years, after all. If only she'd been able to give her son a quirk rather than an anxiety disorder. She pushed that thought down along with the guilt that came with it. No use thinking that now, those kinds of thoughts weren't going to do anything to help Izuku through his anxiety attack.**

**"Breathe with me Izuku. How about you open the letter before jumping to conclusions about what's inside?"**

**Izuku didn't respond, but he did calm down a little.**

**"Would you like me to open it for you?"**

"In this household, we only love and stan Mamadoriya,"

"I wonder where is Young Midoriya's father,"

"I don't know, All Might, where have you been?"

"Young Todoroki no—"

**This time he took a deep breath and shook his head. He still reached out like he was expecting the letter to bite him, but it was better than him crying over a sealed envelope. Izuku was careful not to tear the envelope as he opened it, and Inko watched his face with concern as his eyes tracked along the paper and gradually grew wider and wider with every line.**

**"...uku? Izuku? Are you ok?"**

**"They want me to take the recommendation exam." Izuku said numbly, "They want me to take the recommendation exam. Wha? How?"**

**"Well, that's...good?" Inko tried to smile through her worries. She had been so happy the last few months since her son had finally seemed to come to terms with the fact that he wouldn't be a hero. It wasn't that she didn't want to support his dreams but...she'd sleep a lot easier at night if she at least knew that he was safe.**

"What?" Aizawa was livid. Isn't that basically saying she doesn't support his dreams?!

**"I...I think so, but Mom," Izuku looked up at her, "The recommendation program is based on recommendations. Who would have...?" He trailed off, but Inko could practically see his brain making some connection or another before he whispered, "No...It couldn't have been. But who else? They wouldn't have. Not for someone like me. Would they?" He seemed to snap out of his reverie, "Mom, I need to message some of my friends, I'll be in my room, ok?"**

**Inko just nodded, "o-ok, I'll tell you when dinner's ready..."**

**Izuku smiled but it seemed more like an afterthought. He was still shocked. "Thanks Mom. you're the best," before heading off to his room.**

**Inko picked up the forgotten letter and read it through. It may not be what she wanted, it definitely wasn't safe, but...if it was really what Izuku wanted...**

**Could she really say no?**

_Basically what you were implying earlier!_

**Izuku hurriedly logged on and opened a group message to all the pros who were participating in the raid.**

**New Group**

**12857** **: (Deku)**

**Would anybody care to explain why I got a letter from UA this morning inviting me to take the** **_HERO COURSE RECOMMENDATION EXAM?!?!?_ **

_**Several users are typing...** _

"This is gonna be hilarous,"

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**Yeah, I might have had something to do with that...**

**87657** **: (Mr. Brave)**

**Wait?! You did?! I recommended him!**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**We should have discussed it. Nezu called me into his office and thought it was a prank. It was completely illogical for us all to recommend him.**

**12857** **: (Deku)**

**!!!!!!!!!!!**

**72598** **: (Sir Nighteye)**

**I don't think it's that illogical Eraser. Afterall, he's taking the exam.**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**While I see your point, he still would have been invited to take the exam if he only had one recommendation. Any more than that is just inefficient.**

**12857** **: (Deku)**

**Hyyuaslkfjasdjfhoaefakjdiekasdeis**

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**Deku sweetie? Are you ok?!?**

**72598** **: (Sir Nighteye)**

**?**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**?**

**87657** **: (Mr. Brave)**

**Oh shit guys. I think we might have killed him!**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**Kid, you're scaring us. We need you to tell us if you're ok.**

**72598** **: (Sir Nighteye)**

**Tsukauchi took him home, so he knows where the kid lives, right? Who has his number?**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**I'll call him.**

**12857** **: (Deku)**

**Sorry guys, my mom came in and I had to calm down and explain to her why I was screaming.**

**Wait! Please tell me you didn't call Tsukauchi!**

**72598** **: (Sir Nighteye)**

**Sorry kid. When you stopped responding we were scared something had happened.**

**12857** **: (Deku)**

**@12579** **! Stop! I'm OK!!!! Please don't call the detective.**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**I explained what happened and that it's a false alarm. Sorry for overreacting Deku.**

**87657** **: (Mr. Brave)**

**Yeah, sorry dude.**

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**Ditto**

**87657** **: (Mr. Brave)**

**So why were you screaming? Did you see a spider?**

**12857** **: (Deku)**

**No! It's just... do you guys really think I could be a hero?**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**Obviously. Your analysis is better than even most pros are capable of and you choose to use it to help heroes rather than hurt them. You've got more potential than my entire class this year.**

“Don't tell this is the year before?!”

“Oh god! The Class 1-A before us?!”

“So we really did almost got expelled?!”

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**You expelled your entire class this year**

“So it is the same year!”

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**Exactly**

**12857** **: (Deku)**

**Why? What I do really isn't that special. It's just a hobby I've had since I was a kid...**

**87657** **: (Mr. Brave)**

**Deku, you had the entire underground convinced that you were a retired pro for like 7 months.**

**12857** **: (Deku)**

**I am so sorry! Did I make it sound I like I was a pro? Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I'm gonna have to read through all my old messages and make sure and I'm probably gonna get arrested for fraud and impersonating a pro and I am so sorry!**

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**OMG! He's freaking out! It's so cute!**

**87657** **: (Mr. Brave)**

**Hahaha! Dude. Deku. Stop freaking out. It was our fault for assuming. No one's gonna arrest you over a misunderstanding...unless Eraser's still on the phone with Tsukauchi?**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**If I was I'd have him arrest you, Brave, not Deku**

**72598** **: (Sir Nighteye)**

**I'm more concerned about why you don't believe us?**

**12857** **: (Deku)**

**It's just... nobody's ever told me I could be a hero before...it feels...nice?**

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**...Who do I need to kill?**

“Mood,”

“Same, Ms. Joke, same!”

**12857** **: (Deku)**

**What?!?**

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**Joke, no.**

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**Joke yes!**

**87657** **: (Mr. Brave)**

**How many pitchforks do I need to bring?**

**72598** **: (Sir Nighteye)**

**Guys, if you make Deku scream again, his mom will be the one planning murder.**

"I'm glad the Sir of that world is having fun," Mirio said.

**12857** **: (Deku)**

**Thanks guys. It's been fun, but I need to go reevaluate my life now...**

_**12857 has left the chat** _

"Aww, the poor green bean is embarrassed,"

**72598: (Sir Nighteye)**

**Are you happy now?**

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**No, because people haven't been giving my son the love and encouragement he deserves**

"Exactly Ms. Joke!"

**12579** **: (Eraserhead)**

**He's not your son**

**58726** **: (Ms. Joke)**

**Does that mean he's yours?**

_**12579 has left the chat** _

"He didn't deny it!"

"We been knew Shota adopted Midoriya,"

"Please, he literally have joint custody papers ready,"

"Shut it Hizashi,"

"Too bad Aizawa-sensei had to go through All Might first, seeing he's Midoriya's father,”

“Todoroki—”

**72598** **: (Sir Nighteye)**

**At this point, we can't change how people have treated him. All we can do is make sure he knows we believe in him moving forward**.

_**72598 has left the chat** _

_**87657 has left the chat** _

_**58726 has left the chat** _

Nezu sighed as the students were chatting away with one another, turning to Hatsume, he said,“One more and we'll have a break,”

“Okie dokie!”


	5. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to MizuShade
> 
> Give them all the love and support (≧∇≦)/
> 
> p.s I added a little more reaction than the one in Wattpad

_Locating Multiverse... Multiverse Found! You are now watching; Panic_

“Why are they all sad, Lemillion-san?” Eri asked Mirio. The man didn't know how to answer that.

❗ **TW// suicide baiting, cutting, and panic attacks❗**

“Oh no...”

“That doesn't sound good,”

**_Help._ **

**Even after all this time, he still needed help. It felt like a betrayal to ask for it now though. He had finally been given a chance to stand equal with all those he had admired for so long; given a Quirk of his own from the one who stood above them all; had friends for the first time since he was four. Most of all, he was still alive despite everything the world threw at him. He knew that he shouldn't have asked for anything more.**

**And yet...**

**_**** **********, age 16, was found dead outside of their high school by several students early this afternoon. They are thought to have committed suicide by jumping off the roof of their school. According to some of their classmates, ********* was often the target of bullying due to them being_ ** **_Quirkless_ ** **_-_ **

  
“Oh no,” Toshinori's heart dropped. He had a feeling where this is going.

**Izuku's** **hand tightened around the towel on his neck. He had gone out for an evening run and when he had arrived back at the dorms, all his fellow students were enraptured by the newscast blaring across the tv screen. Several had looks of horror. Others looked visibly uncomfortable with the subject matter. One pointedly avoided looking at the tv, his own fists clenched as he tried to ignore the happenings around him. The freckled face boy stared at his classmates in horror but for different reasons, his mind racing with sudden questions he was not prepared for:**

**_Had any of them ever treated someone without a quirk like_ ** **_Kacchan_ ** **_had?_ **

  
“What?” Dekusquad are beginning to feel anger.

**_What did his friends think of the_ ** **_Quirkless_ ** **_?_ **

**_What would his friends think of him?_ **

**_Would his death have affected them the same?_ **

“Oh my god,” Some gasped at the negative thinking of the certified sunshine of 1-A.

“I really just wanted to talk, who the fuck are they?”

**That last thought startled Izuku out of his thoughts. His throat clenched even as his breaths quickened to a frantic pace. He could feel his heart pound, trying to burst through his chest. His vision blurred as the first tears slid down his cheeks. No, he couldn't break down here. Someone would surely take notice and draw the others' attention. Then what would he do? They would all turn on him the moment they learned he used to be** **Quirkless** **, right? Even if they didn't, the inevitable change in how they would view him would destroy him. So, without a second thought, he fled to his room, unconsciously activating his Full Cowl. He flung his door shut behind him, not caring when instead of shutting it blew through the frame and whipped around on its hinge to put a dent on the hall wall. The thought that someone might walk in to see him in this state never crossed his mind. He was far too frantic to care as he ripped the drawer of his desk open. Pencils and papers alike flew out, scattering around the typically tidy room as he searched for a very specific bottle. Tucked away far in the back, he found it as his chest started to tighten, much like his throat.**

**Both his hands quaked as he inspected the label on the small orange translucent bottle in his gasp. '** **_Good, not expired_ ** **'. He hadn't needed these for so long that he was honestly worried that they might have. His eyes darted around the room looking for his water bottle. A curse was heard only by air when he realized that he must have dropped it in his mad dash to his room. Taking a deep breath to try and hold himself together, Izuku bolted out his door and down the hall. He never noticed the startled pair of sky blue eyes as he dove into the closest bathroom.**

**Shaky hands fought with the childproof lid as he tried to take deep breathes. He could hear the voices swirling around and around his head. Echoes of his past and his own doubts dug deep into his psyche, twisting the knife even deeper into his heart. Finally, the lid popped loose, spilling small white pills out onto the bland, tiled floor. He'd worry about the mess later. One pill held tightly between his fingers, Izuku stuck his head under the sink facet and turned on the water.**

**"Young Midoriya?" The voice of his hero and mentor called out.**

**"!?" Izuku nearly choked on water before he could whip his head free from the flow, "...A-A-A-All M-M-Might?!"**

**Toshinori Yagi took in the scene before him with deep confusion. The pills that were splayed about the room. The panicked Izuku whose chest heaved and down in a way that he hadn't seen since the day he raced forward to rescue Bakugou.**

“Huh?” The others are confused of what it meant.

“The Sludge Incident,” Bakugou grumble,“The damn nerd ran in without thinking,”

**What caught his attention the most, however, was the pleading look in his young student's eyes. They screamed out to him...for him to leave. To forget what he saw. To understand. But most importantly, the screamed for help.**

  
The teachers are making eye signals to one another. They would make sure that none of the students should be like that in their world.

**For a moment, the two just stood there staring at one another.**

**"I-I-I c-can e-e-explain!" Izuku wanted to. God above, he wanted to explain away why it felt like his whole body was shaking. Why his felt like he was going to break into a million pieces. The pills scattered across the floor could have spoken for him, but they most likely would tell the wrong story. He didn't know if his heart was going to stop or explode from how fast it was beating.**

**Toshinori held up his hand before pointing at the pill between his** **successor's** **fingers, "You were about to take that, right?"**

**"A-A-Ah, y-y-y-yeah," Izuku nodded, though he wasn't sure if the motion could be differentiated from his shaking.**

**"Is it safe for you to take?" inquired Toshinori. The boy immediately nodded, a moment of calm clarity that had been absent since the beginning of the conversation. "...Take it, then we can talk," muttered the teacher, stepping back into the hallway.**

**"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" And just like that, Izuku shrank into himself once more.**

**Toshinori ran a hand over his face as he listened to the water turn on behind him. He had not been expecting such a sensitive discussion when he arrived. Stepping off the elevator moments earlier, he had been planning on checking on his successor after his evening training (because he knew that the kid had the habit of overdoing it like eighty times over) when he had heard the door crash into the wall. Hurrying over to the source, he gasped as he watched Izuku practically fly from his wrecked dorm, down the hall, and into the bathroom. The look in the boy's eyes were too similar to when he had mistakenly told the boy that he couldn't be a hero. They were too dull. Too...broken.**

  
That tugged their hearts so bad. Especially Toshinori's.

**That was something his eyes should never look like.**

**He heard the water turn off and looked back into the room. Izuku was leaning heavily on the sink, his body visibly shaking. A few of the of the pills caught his eye again. The voice of a teacher yelled in his head that he should have questioned what the pills were before allowing him to take one. Yes, the boy showed none of his usual hesitation when questioned, but what if they were something harmful? He shook the thought from his head. His young Midoriya taking drugs? No, based on what he saw before them, the pills were most likely for his student's anxiety attacks. He did find it strange that despite seeing the boy have numerous attacks that he had never seen him take them before.**

**Stepping up to the trembling boy, he placed one of his skeletal hands on his shoulder, "Young Midoriya, come."**

**"B-B-B-B-But-"**

**"Don't worry about the pills," the retired hero gave him a reassuring smile as he quickly texted** **Aizawa** **about the situation. The other teacher had come with him to check on the students and was still down in the commons. He would be able to distract the others long enough to come and help hide the evidence of the boy's break down.**

**Izuku stiffened under his gentle hold, but gave up without another word. He took a shaky step to turn, but stumbled over his own feet. Toshi was fast enough to brace him before he fell. Sighing slightly, he wrapped one of his lanky arms around the boy to help guide him back out of the bathroom. Their trip didn't take long. Once they were safely back into** **Midoriya's** **dorm room, he took a moment to try and unwedge the door from the wall. He grunted as he did his best to work it loose, failing miserably. He contemplated trying to shift into his muscled form for the split second he would need when a familiar cloth wrapped around the handle and yanked it free.**

**"Problem child being bothersome again?"** **Aizawa** **sighed as he helped Toshinori reposition the door.**

**The blond immediately bristled, not appreciating the usual banter about his** **protégé** **after what he had seen; he quashed it down, knowing** **Aizawa** **meant no malice. Toshinori glanced at Izuku once more. The kid had not moved from where he had left him in the middle of the room, arms curled tightly around himself. The light glinted through the doorway, catching on the fat tears rolling down his freckled cheeks. His shoulders were hunched up and his whole body shook. The sight made the teacher's heart clench.**

**"I'll handle it," Toshinori said firmly to his teacher, nodding to the bathroom.**

**"Right,"** **Aizawa** **ran a hand through his hair, turning toward the scene of the crime. He looked over his shoulder, debating on something for a moment, "...I don't know if this means anything, but the kids were watching the news report on the suicide victim from yesterday."**

**Toshinori's** **sunken eyes widened before he hurriedly propped the door back in the broken frame. Turning quickly, he watched as Izuku finally crumbled into soul-shaking sobs. The boy curled further and further into himself, trying to become as small as possible. Feeling his own heart shattering, Toshinori plopped down next to his successor. Gently gathering him up in his arms, he held him tightly as his boy cried, fighting his demons that the hero was sure he had fought for years and would fight for years to come.**

**Why hadn't he questioned it more? When he had heard from the boy that he was** **quirkless** **, he remembered his own days of being teased and taunted by others. But at least back then, he wasn't the only one growing up** **quirkless** **. The population was a little more evenly split. Kids that did have quirks still probably had at least one relative that didn't. The** **quirkless** **knew that they were a dwindling breed but they weren't alone. But in the span of his life, the world had changed drastically. It was a terrifying thought. It had taken less than fifty years from being a world where everyone knew someone without a quirk to them being so rare that they were targeted, looked down upon, and driven to suicide. The world that they were building was supposed to be one for the better. But how can that be better when children like the one shaking in his arms were killing themselves to escape it?**

  
The heroes looked down in shame. Was it really like that?

**"S-S-S-S-s-s-s-sorry," Izuku struggled to get out between his sobs.**

**"Hey, this old man ain't worth much anymore, but I can still give a warm hug," Toshinori lightly laughed, petting the boy's curls.**

**"Not old," he felt the boy mumble more than heard, "you're only 4 years older than mom."**

**Toshi blinked before gaping at the boy, "How'd you figure that out?! My age is the second most well-kept secret next to One for All!"**

  
“One for All?” Shinso voices out.

“All will be explained later,”

**"En-** **Endevour** **is 45 years old but h-h-has been trying to s-surpass All M-M-Might his whole career," Midoriya muttered, sobs starting to fade into hiccupping breaths. Looked like the meds were starting to take effect (** **_'must be pretty strong stuff to take effect so soon,'_ ** **the man mused), "Since h-he has been active for a-about twenty-five years, that means A-All Might has to be close to his age. B-But h-he p-probably started being a hero straight out of school, so** **th** **-the earliest he could have started would have been would b-be seventeen or eighteen because** **th** **-there were n-no such things as pr-provisional licenses until tw-twenty years ago. A-A high school degree or an international equivalent was re-required for a h-hero license back then. S-So A-All Might had to at least be 45 b-but E-** **Endevour's** **graduating class from U.A. only had two hero's that are still active. H-Him and Snatch. T-The two classes prior h-have n-no active h-hero's and the** **th** **-three after all joined up with agencies a-as soon as they graduated. S-So All Might has to b-be 48 b-because** **th** **-that's the only a-age that makes sense..."**

  
Everyone turned to the said retired pro, but seeing the shock in his face confirmed what the other Midoriya said.

“Holy shit,”

“Y'all sure he doesn't have an intelligence quirk or something?”

“I fucking told you, Deku grew up quirkless!”

**'** **_Thank god he was never corrupted..._ ** **' Toshinori found himself thinking, '** **_His intellect combined with his observation skills and fanboy tendencies would have made him a terrifying and calculating villain...what the hell am I thinking?! Midoriya would never have walked down that path unless someone forcibly dragged him. Even then, he would break every bone he has fighting against each step._ ** **'**

**Izuku sniffled, pushing himself further into his arms, "S-s-sorry..."**

**"What are you apologizing for?" huffed Toshinori, squeezing him slightly, "Your** **overanalytical** **mind is one of the things that makes you who you are. Never apologize for that."**

  
“Exactly,” Nezu voiced out,“And I do wish to develop that mind even more,”

Shivers down to their spines. May the world survive two Nezu.

**The teen nodded before trying to move away. Toshinori allowed it but just enough so that the boy was not in his lap anymore.**

**"...want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.**

**The freckle faced teen shook his head, paused, then slowly nodded.**

**"We don't have to," Toshinori patted his leg, offering a choice for the boy just in case.**

**"I-I-I...I-I n-n-need to let it a-all out," Izuku said, once more curling into himself, "** **Th** **-That's** **wh** **-what m-my therapist said..."**

**"Therapist?"**

**The teen nodded, "** **Th** **-Those pills...** **th** **-they're for** **wh** **-when I have...a-attacks."**

**"...how often?"**

**Izuku shrugged, "** **Th** **-They don't happen often an-anymore. I-I think this is the first o-one that I've had s-since** **th** **-the entrance exams."**

**"Since you gained One for All," Toshinori whispered.**

  
They almost asked, but then remembered that the man promised to explain it after this viewing.

**Izuku's** **mouth drew into a tight line before he spoke again, "...y-yeah. B-But m-my daily meds h-help too."**

**"You take more?" Toshinori felt his eyebrows furrow on his brow.**

**Another slight nod, "B-B-But m-m-my dosage h-has been pr-pr-progressively been going down!"**

**"Midoriya, my boy-"**

**"Pl-please don't b-be mad!" Izuku pleaded, hands shooting for his teacher's shirt, "I-I-I've b-been trying s-so hard to get off** **th** **-them! T-T-To prove** **th** **-that I don't need them!"**

  
“He doesn't have to prove himself at all,” Snipe said,“His meds are nothing to because ashamed of,”

“Exactly,”

**"Why do you have to prove that?" Toshinori was confused. There was nothing for Izuku to be ashamed about. Fighting against your own mind on a daily basis was one of the most difficult things in the world in his opinion. Not everyone could do it, which is what led those like that poor child to-**

**Toshinori's** **eyes nearly popped out as both his jaw and heart dropped, "M-Midoriya...Y-You didn't-"**

**"N-No!" Izuku shouted, hands rushing to his head, clutching at his green curls, "I-I-I n-n-n-n-never...t-t-tried..."**

**Fear gripped him as he gripped the teen's shoulders, "Did you ever think it?!"**

**"..." Silence answered him.**

**Toshinori had never heard anything louder in his entire life.**

**"Izuku!" he gasped, unconsciously shifting his form in his shock.**

Aizawa left the building for a moment to call for Hound Dog. They need to check the students' mentality fast before it gets out of hand without them noticing.

**The boy flinched, trying to pull away from him. Tears once again poured down his cheeks, following the same tracks as before.**

**"Oh my goodness..." Toshinori breathed, body snapping back. His hands never left his** **successor's** **trembling shoulders. He felt himself start to shake as tears pricked at his eyes. The idea that his poor student had been suffering for so long wounded the retired hero deeply. What if he had become another statistic? Just another child forced to fight through a world that refused them, breaking their backs and their souls simultaneously. He couldn't imagine it. Wouldn't.**

**"** _**I'm so sorry!** _ **" wailed Izuku, body instinctively trying to make him as small as possible.**

**Toshinori yanked the boy back into his arms, holding him close as he cried. Rocking back and forth, he held him tight, willing away all the pain. He couldn't imagine what it was like. He had his own insecurities and his own anxieties but he had never had to face the villain that was suicide. Anger bubbled under his skin. Who was it that made this child face such a darkness? Why hadn't he seen the signs? Izuku was a happy ray of sunshine in the right setting but he was a bundle of tangled nerves in anything outside of what he had determined was safe. Flinching away from surprises. Obsessive with the few things that he cares about, probably terrified that someone would try and take that happiness from him.**

**"** **Shhh** **," Toshinori soothed. He could think about all of that once he calmed his successor once again, "I am here, my boy."**

**The cries continued on as strong, small, scarred hands grasped at his shirt. He was here, but what in the world could he do?**

  
Bakugou's mind is racing as they go on. What if in this world Deku really thought of that? What if he did cut himself because of HIM?

**It took about another hour before Toshinori felt that Midoriya was calm enough to talk about what had happened.**

**"Young Midoriya," Toshinori started. This time, he pulled the teen away just enough to look him in the eye, "How long you have you been-"**

**"H-Had..." Izuku mumbled, "I-I don't think about it anymore...I-I never want to again."**

**'As much as I pray that you never do, you're smart enough to know that you probably will,' Toshinori thought sadly.**

**"Even so, how long?"**

**"...I-It started when I was twelve..."**

Everyone's blood ran cold. That was too young!

“No seriously! Who did this to him? I really just wanted to talk!”

“Get in line, Kaminari,”

**God, he was so young! At twelve years old, he should have only been worried about what to wear and hanging out with his friends. Not thinking about ending his life.**

**"I...I shouldn't complain. O-Others out there have it much worse than me..."**

**"Stop that," Toshinori scolded, looking the boy dead in his eyes, "Whatever others have gone through, that does not make your experiences less valid. Something that you went through left a scar on your heart. That isn't something that you or anyone can deny."**

**Tears welled in the boy's eyes again but did not fall yet.**

**Toshinori wiped one of his freckled cheeks, "I am sorry that I didn't notice this sooner. If I had, maybe I could have been of some comfort."**

**"N-No! You have nothing to apologize for!" Izuku exclaimed before nervously fiddling with his fingers, "I-I...I don't like to think where I would be if I h-hadn't met you that day."**

**_'Nor do I...'_ **

_Neither can we..._

**"Even so," Toshinori smiled, "Please let me or one of the other teachers if you need any help. You are not alone, my boy. Let us help you."**

**He watched the boy's lip tremble between a pout and a smile.**

**"...please do not take this the wrong way, but did the news of that child's plight trigger this?" the teacher asked after a moment.**

**A single nod was his answer, "I-I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't let these thoughts bother me anymore. I-I have a Quirk. I'm not..."**

**"Like I said, it is a scar. Some days it will feel as if nothing ever happened, like you can go on through life thinking that the worst is over. But other days, it'll feel as if it is happening all over again. The pain will be so real that all you can do is pray for it to end. There is no shame in that. Just room to heal so that the bad days get further and further apart," the ex-hero whispered calmly, "Your medicine is also nothing to feel shame for. It is no different than me taking the pain meds and the numerous other medicines that I must take for my injuries. Do not be angry for needing them."**

**"But I-"**

**"You do need them," Toshinori interrupted, "You might not always need them but for the time being, they help you keep those thoughts at bay. They help you create a life for yourself that you can be happy with. They help you take a step at a time until you can stand in the light without them. They do not cure you. They do not make you weak. They help you stay strong so that you can face your demons."**

**"...thank you," his successor hiccupped, wiping at his eyes.**

**"Of course," Toshinori smiled, "Want to talk about it now?"**

**A sniffle then, "N-No but I-I still need to let it out. N-Normally I tell my mom but sh-she's so worried about me now that I have a Quirk, I don't want her to know."**

**"Like I said, I am here," the blond offered.**

**Midoriya shot him a shaky but grateful smile before taking a deep breath, "O-Okay. Let's see...I had just come in f-from my evening jog** **wh** **-when I heard the news. A-All I could think of was what everyone would** **th** **-think if they found out that I had been..."**

**Toshinori frowned. He could see where that would be a terrifying train of thought.**

**"I-I got so scared** **th** **-that the friends that I had finally made w-would hate me like everyone did before I came to U.A." Izuku continued, "I-I don't want to lose them...but at the same time, I can't stop thinking about it."**

**Toshinori rubbed gentle circles on his back.**

**"I-I don't want to know or t-to ask them but at the same time, not knowing is a-almost just as terrifying," the boy finished.**

**"...are these your first friends?" Toshinori hesitantly asked.**

**"** **Wh** **-When we were r-really little, I had** **Kacchan** **and a couple others. B-But then I never developed my...a-and they b-became my bullies..."**

**"Bullies?"** **Toshinori's** **frown deepened.**

**Midoriya sadly smiled, "** **Kacchan** **really is a good person. But back then, everyone would only ever tell him how great he was and how he was going to be the best. I think he developed a superiority complex at a young age. I-I became the outlet that he needed for his stress because I made myself an easy target. I-I stuck my nose into things and** **th** **-the fact that I kept trying to become a hero even though I was so inferior made him question things. I was the only one so I had to be wrong, or at least that's what I think he thought back then. Now, he's changed. Realized that he isn't the only one meant to be great. That being great isn't the only thing out there to be."**

They all turned to the said boy to see him holding his head in guilt, regret, and shame. It was fairly obvious what was said were all true.

**"Doesn't excuse what he did," he pointed out.**

**Midoriya shook his head but the smile stayed in place, "No but that doesn't matter to me. I'm just happy to see my friend changing for the better. I know a lot of people would think of** **Kacchan** **as a future villain but that couldn't be further from the truth. He has a lot of rough edges, sure, but deep down he cares a lot."**

**Toshinori didn't say anything to that. He agreed with the boy but at the same time, the explosive teen had caused his friend so much pain that he had thought of ending it all. If he had, he would have been responsible for it. The teacher knew he was going to have to address this with Bakugou.**

The teachers nodded. They really do need to address this. Bakugou's records were clean while Midoriya's isn't, that alone set up a lot of red flags.

**He would also need to see how the rest of the students were handling the shocking news. But first, he needed to help the boy in his arms.**

**"...Young Midoriya, why don't you show me your hero notes?" Toshinori said quietly after a long moment of silence.**

**"Huh?" emerald eyes blinked, some of their familiar light coming back.**

**"You've never properly shown me the notes you took on me," Toshinori grinned.**

**"O-Oh...um, sure!" Izuku nodded, crawling onto his hands and knees. He slipped under his bed and pulled out a green tote that was filled with notebooks. Toshinori smiled as he watched the teen debate which one to pull out. At least he wasn't shaking anymore.**

**"Why don't you just start with the first one?"**

**It took a moment for the flustered boy to gather himself enough to hesitantly pull out the very first notebook. The edges were well worn and the handwriting that covered the childish** **hillscape** **was large and unsure. He had known that the boy had been working on his notebooks for years but this one looked like the boy had just started to learn how to write. It was touching really. Midoriya really was his and many other heroes' biggest fan. They sat together for a long time, flipping through page after page. They managed to get through three of the notebooks, with All Might taking the most space in the first two and only ten pages in the third, when a loud yawn came from the freckle faced teen.**

**"Getting tired?" Toshinori teased, ruffling the boy's hair.**

**He whined, rubbing at his eyes, "maybe."**

**"Then you should sleep."**

**"Don' wanna," Izuku yawned again.**

**"You're about to fall asleep anyway," Toshinori smiled, grunting as he stood up, "Get some rest. We can talk more in the morning."**

**"Yes sir," Izuku grumbled, not bothering to stand, favoring instead to drag himself up into his bed. He plopped heavily into his pillow. Toshinori frowned at how the boy's fingers dug into the bedding. He moved to comfort the boy once more when he heard the boy's voice squeak out.**

**"...All Might?"**

**"Yes, my boy?"**

**"...can I ask a favor?"**

By this time, Aizawa came back with Hound Dog.

**"How is he?"** **Aizawa** **asked as Toshinori entered the teacher's lounge back in the U.A. main building.**

**"Asleep," the blond sighed, collapsing into a chair, "I had no idea it had been so bad."**

**Aizawa** **shifted from his seat, dry eyes taking in the exhaustion of the skeletal man before him, "Exactly how bad?"**

**"..." Toshinori ran his hands over his face, "...suicidal bad."**

**The underground hero couldn't help sucking in a breath.**

“Hatsume, how accurate are these to Midoriya in anyway?” Hound Dog said speaking in human language.

“His feelings to say the least,” Hatsume answered,“His thoughts h buried so deep. The resentment he placed to himself. Stuffs like that in worlds like these. There are probably some happy ones, which correspond to his positive feelings. So these dark worlds are within him for a long time that no one saw,”

Hound Dog nodded. That is worrisome. Everyone has a face of concern. Midoriya was feeling like that?

**"...there is something that Midoriya has not told many people," he chewed on his lip for a moment before continuing, "He was** **quirkless** **until something triggered his quirk to manifest during the entrance exam."**

**Aizawa** **wasn't sure if his eyes could go any wider.**

So was theirs. No wonder Midoriya can't control his quirk!

**"Because of that, his life was made quite difficult by his peers," he continued, "I suppose hearing about how another was faced with a similar life threw him back into that world."**

**Aizawa** **pinched the bridge of his nose, "So when he first started here, he really was just a kid that's quirk had just manifested. Why weren't we told?"**

**"It was his request as he was hoping for a clean slate where he was treated the same as everyone else," Toshinori leaned back in his seat.**

**"..."** **Aizawa** **mimicked the other teacher.**

**"...we need to do something about all of this," Toshinori whispered, "This issue needs to be addressed with all the students."**

**"You have something in mind?"**

**"...yes..."**

“Lemillion-san... Does Deku-san feel like this?” Eri asked with a frown. She doesn't like it when her hero is sad, he was always smiling with her. Deku-san should always smile!

**"Young Midoriya!" Toshinori called out the next morning as the students of class 1-A started to file in.**

**"A-All Might!" Izuku jumped.**

**The blond gestured for the boy to follow him, "Come with me for a moment. I'd like to speak with you."**

**The flustered boy looked back between** **Iida** **and** **Uraraka** **, both who had noticed how jumpy their friend was this morning and were visibly concerned, and his mentor. After a nervous pause, he trotted over to the blond. Toshinori gave a reassuring smile to the two left behind before guiding Izuku down the hallway. He could feel the uneasy aura that the boy was giving off as they came up to the lounge. Couldn't say that he blamed the boy. Having anyone see your greatest moment of weakness was traumatizing. Sliding the door open, he gently pushed the teen in by his shoulders.**

**"Good Morning, Midoriya!" principal** **Nezu** **greeted from his spot next to** **Aizawa** **on the couch.**

**"A-Ah! P-Principal! Mr.** **Aizawa** **! G-Good morning!" Izuku quickly bowed.**

**"Midoriya, Toshinori told us about your panic attack last night,"** **Aizawa** **stated, rare concern working into his voice.**

**The boy visibly paled. Toshinori placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

**"You did nothing wrong. Remember that," Toshinori stated, pushing the boy onto the opposite couch, "But we have all agreed that this is something that we need to address with the rest of the students."**

**"But-!"**

**Toshinori held up his hand, "We brought you here so that you would not have to sit through the class should you choose not to."**

**"** **Wha** **...?"**

**"Midoriya-kun, we are training you all to be fine heroes, correct?"** **Nedzu** **sipped his tea, "The** **quirkless** **have all the same rights as the rest of us. But as you know, people can be cruel. To be able to help them, your classmates first need to understand where they have been and what struggles they have had to face. That way maybe you all might be able to help prevent someone facing that cliff of despair alone."**

**"I-I..."** **Izuku's** **hands clenched the fabric of his pants legs.**

**"It is not going to just be 1-A. All teachers in the school have instructed to change their lesson plans to broach this topic today,"** **Aizawa** **stated, "As such, if you would rather, you are free to take today off and return to the dorms."**

**Scarred knuckles turned white, "...n-no..."**

**"Hm?" the teachers sounded.**

**"I-I..." Izuku swallowed before looking at the teachers, eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "I-I want to be there too!"**

**The teachers sat in silence before Toshinori shook his head with a smile, "Well, it's not like we didn't figure that you would say something like that."**

**"Eh?"**

**Aizawa** **scratched his head, "This isn't a life or death situation that you have to force yourself to fight through. No one will think any worse of you if you took the day off."**

**"I...I think that I need to be there," Izuku stammered, fidgeting with his hands, "M-More for myself than anything else. Maybe that's selfish of me, but I don't think I could sit b-back in my room wondering what everyone is** **th** **-thinking."**

**"Fair enough,"** **Aizawa** **sighed, pushing off the couch. He gestured for the boy to follow him, "Let's hurry up and get this over with then."**

“We all should do that too,” Hound Dog slowly suggested. Nezu nodded in agreement, this is also a matter that should be discussed with everyone.

**"Good morning, Mr.** **Aizawa** **! All Might!" the class chanted at the three walked in.**

**Izuku spared the two an uneasy glance before scurrying to his seat. The teachers could feel the unspoken question on the minds of all the students. They looked at each other before Toshinori nodded. This was going to be a long day.**

**"Today is going to be different than what we are used to,"** **Aizawa** **started. The class tensed up, "As I am sure you have all heard, a student at a nearby school committed suicide recently. It is believed that it was due to his treatment as someone without a quirk."**

**"Because of this tragedy, the principal has asked all the teachers to hold a class regarding this issue," Toshinori picked up, "To start off with, we would like each of you to tell us what your personal views on the topic of the** **quirkless** **and what we as a society should be doing to help them. Please. We want you to give us your actual beliefs on this matter."**

**"Stand up when I call your name and give us your answer,"** **Aizawa** **glanced at the trembling Izuku, "...** **Aoyama** **."**

**The blond boy jumped, looked around before standing up. He flicked his hair back, "I believe that they are still sparkling souls even if they can never shine brighter than me."**

**_'Conceited much?'_ **

Everyone else sweat dropped, except Aoyama. That sounds exactly like what he would say.

" **Young** **Ashido** **," Toshinori called off.**

**The pink girl jumped up from her seat. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she said, "Never really thought about it. There was a kid at my school that I never met but I never really talked to them. But they seemed happy even if they were** **quirkless** **."**

**Aizawa** **nodded, indicating for the girl to sit down, "** **Asui** **."**

**With a ribbit,** **Tsuyu** **stood as Mina sat down, "I feel like people should follow their dreams but sometimes that may not be possible. They probably should stick to safer paths."**

**Toshinori and** **Aizawa** **fought not to visibly wince at her wording as they saw the slight flinch of** **Izuku's** **shoulders from the corner of their eyes.**

Asui croaked sadly.

**"Young** **Iida** **," Toshinori continued.**

**"They shouldn't be treated any differently!"** **Iida** **proclaimed, hand chopping the air with his usual enthusiasm, "If someone with a quirk and someone without a quirk are in need of rescue, I will rescue both of them."**

**"...** **Uraraka** **."**

**"I feel like they should be able to live as happily as they can," the brunette nervously said, fiddling with her fingers.**

**"Young Sato."**

**"Um, I know that they can have a hard time finding jobs but they can still find some ways to be happy right?"**

“But sadly, people with quirks often make it harder for them,” Monoma whispered.

“And some outright refused them for it,” Vlad whispered as well.

**"** **Kouda** **."**

**"They may not be able to be heroes but they can still live their lives."**

**"Young** **Kirishima** **."**

**The red-haired teen rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up, "I mean, it's our duty to help those that can't help themselves, right?"**

**A few of the students blinked. Something seemed strange.**

**"** **Kaminari** **."**

**"Pretty much the same as** **Kirishima** **," the electric teen shrugged.**

“No...” Kaminari whispered,“They still have a right to live as a normal person,”

**"Young** **Ojiro** **."**

**The teen stared at his fists for a moment before speaking, "What I have at my disposal is a tool to help everyone."**

**"** **Shouji** **."**

**"I will always do everything in my power to help those in need, even those without quirks to help themselves."**

**"Young** **Jirou** **."**

**The punk girl rolled her head side to side before speaking her own mind, "I mean, they would have a hard time trying to be a hero. I'm not sure anyone would accept them into a hero program without a quirk. But there's still a lot that they can do out there."**

**"Sero."**

**"They can't help themselves so we help them."**

**The trembling of the poor boy by the window was getting hard to ignore. Several of the students were starting to worry.**

Now they are wondering what if their Midoriya is hearing and watching all of this? Good God, they could see his reaction already. And it hurts them.

**"Young** **Tokoyami** **."**

**"It doesn't matter if they can't stand with us. It is our duty to help them at least stand to face the day."**

**"** **Todoroki** **."**

**The half-and-half teen stared at the shaking teen to his left but decided against bringing verbal attention to him. Instead, he spoke his mind, "The** **quirkless** **should stick to "safe" jobs."**

**The way that** **Izuku's** **head fell into his hands was not something the rest of the class could not ignore. However, the teachers pressed on.**

Todoroki flinched, his other self shouldn't have said that. It was obvious from Midoriya's actions.

" **Young** **Yaoyorozu** **."**

**Momo stared at Izuku, worry gnawing at her before clearing her throat to speak, "Well according to the statistics, the** **quirkless** **are good at being successful business owners. Most appear to live to be quite happy with the lot they were given."**

**"** **Mineta** **."**

**The small boy shrugged, "Not sure why we're taking a class to go over this but they can't be heroes. They should probably stick to safer jobs."**

**"Young** **Hagakure** **."**

**The class blinked. Why did they suddenly skip two of them? So far, the teachers had been taking turns to call out each of the students by going up and down the rows.**

**The invisible girl slowly stood up, "I guess I kind of just agree with what everyone else has said."**

**Aizawa** **nodded before looking directly at the irritated blond behind her, "** **Bakagou** **."**

**"Tch," the boy loudly pushed his chair back as he stood, hands shoved in his pockets, "The** **quirkless** **need to stay out of the way."**

**With that, he plopped back down. Behind him, Izuku looked like he was about to pull his green curls from his head.**

**"Alright,"** **Aizawa** **sighed, looking over all the students, "So what you are all telling me is that you all view them as people that have to be protected. That they can't do that for themselves?"**

The students are shaking their head as a no. Aizawa-sensei basically fight quirkless, and he's a fucking pro! It was obvious the quirkless just need to work harder than anyone else!

“Support Items exist for a reason!” Power Loader exclaimed.

**Confusion washed over their faces. True, that was pretty much what they had said but wasn't there still one of them that needed to answer?**

**Toshinori sighed, pointing at the students, "What would you all say if there was someone without a quirk that wanted to be a hero? That was the only thing that they wanted in their life."**

Both Bakugou and Toshinori thought of their Midoriya. He really did just want to become a hero.

**The students looked between each other. Some lingered over the shaking form of Izuku. What was going on?**

**"Um...I guess it wouldn't be any different than someone with a weak quirk? It would be incredibly tough but I guess it wouldn't be impossible? But it would be really unlikely and they would have to probably stick to just patrols or recon. They probably wouldn't be able to really fight anyone," Mina rambled.**

**"I see,"** **Aizawa** **rubbed his head.**

**"What the hell is with this questioning?"** **Bakagou** **growled. He hated this whole class period but he really hated that he could feel Izuku practically vibrating behind him. The damn nerd was starting to piss him off.**

**"We told you at the beginning. This is because-"**

**"Because of some no name kid that none of us have ever met,"** **Bakagou** **interrupted, "Why are we talking about it?"**

**Several of the students winced. They couldn't deny that they too had been thinking something similar. The teachers frowned at the explosive teen. They opened their mouths to say something but were interrupted when Izuku flew to his feet. Everyone stared in shock at the freckle faced boy. He gripped the desk as if it was the only thing that kept him standing. His heavy breathing was audible to all in the room as they watched his chest heave up and down. The visible quaking of his body terrified the students.** **_What was going on?_ **

**"Midoriya, what's** **wro** **-"**

**"I-I...C-Can I say something!?" Izuku yelled, eyes wide and face pale.**

**Aizawa** **and Toshinori looked at each other before nodding.**

**"Of course, my boy. But you don't look so well. Would you prefer to sit?" Toshinori reasoned.**

**'** **_Do not push yourself.'_ **

**Izuku shook his head hard as if to convince himself. He took several deep breaths before pushing away from the desk. Several shaky steps later and the small teen was standing before his entire class. His shaking hadn't stopped.**

**"Young Midoriya, do you-"**

**Izuku merely nodded, hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out one of the pills from the night before. He hesitated for a moment. Did he really want to do this? Just showing the pill in front of the class was admitting to a weakness that he hated. Even if he sat back down now, his friends would eventually corner him and ask him about it. But at the same time, what he was about to talk about was something that he knew was going to wreck his emotional state. It had been a spur of the moment decision to bring some of his pills with him to class. He had hoped that he wouldn't have needed it but he was feeling both emotionally and mentally unstable when he awoke and hadn't wanted to risk having another break down in the middle of class. Seeing the pill, Aizawa handed his student his juice packet. Normally, this would be a questionable thing to do but the relieved look upon the boy's face erased any unease the teacher had upon the action. Quickly swallowing the pill, Izuku looked over his class. Hopefully the medicine would enter his system quickly. He was going to need all the help he could get.**

**"I...I-I think that the quirkless can do just as much as everyone of us sitting in this room," Izuku announced, hands fiddling wildly, "B-But I am biased in that opinion. B-Because until recently, I-I..." the One for All user took a shaky breath, "I-I was Q-** **Quirkless** **."**

**There was pure silence for seconds after his declaration. A pencil slowly rolled off of** **Todoroki's** **desk, the clatter sounding like the world crashing down around them.**

**"B-Because of a rare genetic m-mutation, my quirk never manifested," Izuku went on, eyes locked firmly on his shoes, "E-Even so, the only thing that I ever wanted to do was to b-become a hero. S-So I studied. I studied and studied and analyzed every piece of information I could about heroes because if I didn't have a quirk, I needed something that would make me stand out. If I studied hard enough, I could impress s-someone that could teach m-me...something. Anything that might have made it possible. I-I tried to join the martial arts club in middle school but they kicked me out because I didn't have a quirk good for fighting. When I tried to join a dojo, the kids would use me as a punching bag until I left after a day or two since I couldn't fight back as much.**

Everyone was screaming in anger. Their friend should never have experienced that! They all keep shouting profanities (Mirio covered Eri's ears every time), until Aizawa had to use his intimidation to shut them all up.

**"I-In school, I was targeted because I was the only one that didn't have even a weak quirk," Izuku continued. He wanted to stop. He knew that he was going to say something that he was going to regret but it was like he had been holding back a failing dam for years and there was no way to stop the water any longer, "I-I was bullied. R-Relentlessly. When I was little, it was just name calling. Insults tossed at me from everyone that I knew. N-Nobody wanted to play with me or be my friend b-because then they would be a target too. S-Some of the teachers, early on, did try to stop it. O-One even let me eat lunch in the computer lab so that I could h-have a safe place. But others just stood there. Waved it off b-because that's what kids do, right? They're mean.** **Th** **-They hurt others because they don't know any better. It'll be good for me, right? Toughen me up for the r-real world. S-Some probably j-just didn't care because I was just some** **quirkless** **kid."**

**Izuku licked his lips, fighting back tears as he continued. He didn't dare look up at his classmates. Couldn't look at them. He didn't want to see what he knew would be there, "I could handle the verbal abuse. I can't remember how many times I would chant "sticks and stones" inside my head. B-But that was wrong. I-is wrong. Words can be just as sharp and deadly as knives. I didn't realize it but by time I had gotten to middle school, I w-wasn't in a good place mentally. I stopped reacting as much to their taunts. I got to school late and left before everyone else so that I could minimize how much time I had to listen to them. And they noticed. I-It wasn't as fun anymore, I guess. Words could hurt but if I w-was already numb inside, they didn't get the same thrill. S-So...one day, it escalated."**

**"Escalated?" someone whispered. He wasn't quite sure. It came from his right so maybe it was** **Iida** **or** **Uraraka** **. Or maybe** **Asui** **. Whoever it was, they sounded unnerved.**

**Izuku nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. The freckles on his cheeks scrunched together as he fought against his own emotions, "I-It started with just getting pushed around. "Accidentally" shoved into the wall. My shoes thrown into the pond. Sometimes, my backpack would be tossed into traffic. Then I would be tripped down the stairs," someone gasped** ,

Some had began covering their mouths with their hands. Eri has tears on her eyes. The teachers are mad, no child should be treated like that!

**"The pushes and shoves started leaving bruises. S-Some would use their quirks if they thought they could get away with it. I-I have a divot in my leg from where a kid with a rock quirk launched one into my shin. I got used to having to walk through the day like I wasn't in pain. G-Got pretty good at hiding them from my mom and cl-cleaning cuts and scrapes."**

They all looked at Bakugou. They saw that he was mad at he was hearing.

He was certainly mad at himself. He shouldn't have started it. He should have just stayed by his side! He should have been the better friend! Fuck everyone from the past! Fuck himself in the past!

**Aizawa and Toshinori both clenched their fists in anger. They knew it had been bad. It** **_had_ ** **to have been to cause the seemingly always sunny boy to have thoughts of suicide. But hearing just how bad made their blood boil. The retired hero fought to keep from glaring at Bakagou. He knew that he had been one of the green-haired boy's tormentors. The explosive teen was gritting his teeth, burning his desk where he gripped it till his knuckles turned white. Anger fused with regret flooded his face. It seemed that he at least realized that he had made a mistake when they were growing up.**

**"I-I hid a few spare uniforms at school in c-case the day got too rough because I didn't want my mom to worry. D-Despite it all, I still wanted to be a hero," Izuku murmured, voice barely loud enough for the class to hear, "I just...back then, I don't think I really understood what I wanted. I knew that I wanted to be a hero because a hero is someone that helps others. M-Maybe I wanted to help people like me...M-Maybe I was being selfish and just wanted to help myself."**

**"What do you mean?" Toshinori asked quietly. He had never heard this side of his student.**

**Izuku sniffled, fighting valiantly against the tears as a few snuck through, "M-Maybe...back then...Maybe I clung so tightly to the dream of being a h-hero because n-nobody had been one for me."**

**Several hearts broke at the boy's words.**

So was theirs. Was it really like that for their Midoriya? Did he really wanted to become a hero because no had been one for him?

**"N-Nobody ever truly stepped in to stop them. The teachers eventually all gave up.**

“They shouldn't do that!”

“All of them just looked on as it happened, a handful would even laugh,” Bakugou said with a pale face,“Some even helped the students on doing that to Deku, a few started it before any students does,”

Now everyone was seething in rage. What kind of teachers are they if they all picked on the quirkless?!

**None of my classmates stopped the bullies because they would be targeted too. M-My mom tried, I-I can remember her going to the schools and pleading with the teachers to reign in the other students. Sh-She called parents. I listened to her cry herself to sleep because I was born without a quirk and she knew that my life would be hard. I hated it," Izuku hissed out the words, head hung low with his shoulders bunched up, "I hated that I was the reason that she was crying. So I started hiding things from her. I wore long sleeved shirts all the time. Studied up how to make bruises fade faster. I-I tried standing up for myself and that only got me punched harder! I ran away and that only got me a face full of gravel or concrete! I...I wasn't faster than them. I wasn't stronger than them. I-I was...weak."**

**Izuku choked on a few of his words, "A-All I ever wanted was for someone, anyone, to reach out and tell me that they were wrong. That what they did was wrong. What they said was wrong. That I wasn't a useless, quirkless kid that would forever be everyone's punching bag.**

Bakugou's eyes widen. Fuck he really did messed up.

**But on top of it all, I didn't want anyone to feel the way that I did because, god...some days...some days I just wanted it all to end."**

**More tears rolled down freckled cheeks, splashing on the cold floor. Several faces mirrored his own, pain echoing through the room. There was the slight smell of something burning but it was largely ignored.**

On their side, there _was_ something burning. Todoroki was seething in anger that he had to go out in the back to burn something in his anger before coming back.

**"O-On those days, the only thing that kept me going was my dream. I-I poured everything I had into trying to become a hero so that I didn't have time to think about anything else. It was too painful to! S-So I filled out notebook after notebook, dreaming of the day that I could be like one of the heroes in them," Izuku had to stop. He had to get his crying under control. Stop before he revealed the one secret he had never told anyone. His mind screamed for his mouth to stop but his heart, which had been hurting for so long, had taken control. He couldn't stop, "B-But then...one day, during my second year in middle school, I-I walked into the classroom and saw a vase with a r-red spider lily sitting on my desk..."**

Their Bakugou stood up in surprised. Indicating that he didn't fucking know that one happened, or if it did happened in this world too.

**Cries rang out through the room. Many of the students were openly crying. Iida and Uraraka had jumped up and looked like they were ready to tackle the boy when Bakagou flew up from his desk.**

**"The hell?!" Bakagou roared.**

**Izuku flinched, drawing further into himself.**

**"I don't remember those fucking side characters doing that bullshit!" Bakagou snapped, but from how pale he was, they all knew that he believed their fragile friend.**

Their Bakugou was as pale as that one on the screen.

**"I-It was th-the week you were gone f-for your g-grandfather's funeral," Izuku forced out, "I-I never talked about it s-so I didn't expect you to know about it."**

“Bakubro did you..?”

“I was gone for a week because my grandpa did die,” The ash blonde hissed in anger. The teacher's eyes widen. So their Midoriya has the high possibility of being suicide baited.

Shinso knew what it was like to be bullied. But never in his time that he was treated like that. He was just insulted behind his back. But for the only person who would think that he can become a hero was treated like _that,_ he was seeing red.

Hatsume didn't know how to react. The person who would accepted her weirdness and obsession with her babies was treated like that?!

Dekusquad—no, Class 1-A was seething in rage. Basically all of them watching at this point.

**Bakugou growled as mini explosions went off in his hand. He looked like he was going to charge Izuku so Aizawa stepped between the two. Part of the teacher wanted to stop the boy from continuing but knew that with how stubborn the problem child could be that he would not be successful.**

**"...I...I-I think something broke in me that day," Izuku confessed, eyes losing their trademark shine, "O-Or maybe something had always been broken and I was just too stupid to notice. I don't know. I-I just remember seeing the flower on my desk. I could practically hear all of their taunting laughter. Like I should have seen this coming. Like it was my fault that it had come to this. I...I don't remember how I got home. I had been standing in the classroom just staring at that damn flower, and th-then, I was back home, staring myself in the mirror.**

**"I couldn't recognize myself," Izuku whispered, "The person that was looking back at me couldn't have been me. They mocked me. The person in the mirror was everything that I had never wanted to be. Cold. Lifeless. Just a broken doll ready to be thrown into the fire. I hated it. I hated** _**me** _ **. Staring into that mirror, I felt so much disgust for who I had become. I-It wasn't fair though! I-I couldn't help it! I didn't have a quirk! It wasn't my fault that I drew life's short straw! It wasn't** _**my** _ **fault! But...I-It had to be someone's right?"**

**Izuku's voice squeaked out at the end before he bent down on shaky legs. Toshinori took a step forward, thinking that the boy was at his wit's end. He was stopped as he watched the boy slip off his left shoe.**

**"E-Everyone knows h-how doctor's check for quirks, r-right?" Izuku asked. Silence was the answer, "D-Doctors x-ray y-your feet to check if your p-pinky toes have one o-or two joints. I-If you have two, th-then you are 99% likely t-to never develop a quirk..."**

**"Oh god," Momo's quivering voice rung out.**

“That's bullshit!” Hatsume couldn't help but to exclaim in distress,“I have that pinky toe joint, and I have a fucking quirk!”

Power Loader tried consoling his own student who was clearly in distress about this one. Hatsume broke down and started crying. They all knew her as the enthusiastic support student, for her to break down like this would mean that Midoriya's encouragement and existence means a lot for her, as they both gotten close after the sports festival.

**Izuku bit down on his lip as he pulled the sock off his foot. Standing back up right, he slowly lifted his foot up for everyone to see. Uraraka dove for a trash can with Kaminari not far behind. Looks of horror reflected upon each student's face. Bakagou fell back into his seat. Aizawa stared with wide eyes as Toshinori stumbled into a wall for support.**

**Balancing on one foot, Izuku held out his left for all to see. A long scar ran down the left side of it before merging into a mass of scar tissue at the base of the pinky toe. Said toe did not look like a pinky toe any longer. It was too small, a nub of what the toe should have been, like it had been cut off just below where a toenail should be. It also jutted out slightly to the left, sticking out from the rest of the foot. The scars were jagged, as if the toe had been sawed off rather than chopped. And, as if to mock all those that saw it, there was a single freckle sitting innocently near the top of the nub.**

“His foot is like that...” Kirishima whispered in horror. He went to the baths together with Midoriya before, and it was indeed like the one on-screen.

Shinso was also crying. Like Hatsume, Midoriya means a lot to him as well. He was the only one that believed in him, for that kind of person to be like that hurts him so bad. Midnight looked at her student in sadness, she went to comfort him.

**Izuku lowered his foot back to the ground but didn't move to cover it, "Th-That day, I did something that I truly regret. I...My brain latched onto the idea that it was because I had two joints in my toe that everything was so wrong. That those two joints in my damn pinky toes made all the difference to the world. Th-That it would get better if I just got rid of them.**

**"I-I remember going into the kitchen and carefully looked through all the knives we had. I wanted to make sure it wasn't one that my mom used often because then she would find out," Izuku bit down on his lip again, flashbacks of that day rushing forward, "I-I thought that I could make it better. H-How much different would it be to treat this than all the other injuries I had treated myself? I cleaned the knife and my toes with alcohol, got some strong yarn from my mom's c-craft room to t-tie off the bleeding, and grabbed as many towels as I could handle."**

The room was suffocating for them, some are already crying, especially Eri.

**The hands that had been clenched at his side the whole time finally came up to wrap themselves around himself, "I-I can still remember it all so clearly. I-It made so much sense at the time. I sat d-down in the bathtub that w-way I could clean up th-the blood easily. M-My mom didn't have to kn-know and this w-would finally,** _**finally** _ **, make it all better, right? I chickened out twice b-before I finally made the first chop."**

Everyone gasped in horror.

**Quaking legs could no longer hold him. Collapsing onto the ground, Izuku did his best to fight against his urge to curl into a ball, "I-It hurt so much. And there was so much blood..." he began rocking back and forth, "B-But at the same time, th-there was so much relief with that pain. I-It was the first time I had done it to m-myself. F-For so long it felt like everyone else held so much power o-over me b-but I-I was doing this! I-I finally felt like I had control over something about myself! It felt...euphoric."**

**There were several more sounds of students retching. Toshinori and Aizawa weren't much better.**

**Izuku laughed madly, bitter tears freely running down his face, "B-But the knife was so** **_dull_ ** **. I-It couldn't cut through the bone. S-So I lifted it again. This time, it was so much easier to bring it down. I swung it down as hard as I could but it still wasn't enough. So I tried to position the knife over the joint and saw through it. I lost my grip several times because of the blood. The only thing I was thinking was how good it felt despite all the pain and how I needed to hurry up so I could treat this foot and then do the same to my other before my mom got home."**

**He seemed to realize how he was unnerving his classmates as he took several trembling breaths before continuing, "...during all of this, my homeroom teacher probably did the only heroic thing anyone had ever done for me up until that point...she called my mom and told her what had happened and that she needed to get home to see if I was there. I was almost all the way through my toe wh-when I heard my mom come crashing through the front door. Panicking, I started to desperately chop off what was left. It didn't matter if I didn't get to the other toe that day. I just needed to finish before she came in and then I could worry about it later..."**

**Izuku shivered at the memory, "...I don't think I have ever heard anyone scream the way my mom did when she threw the bathroom door open. I froze mid-swing and she dove for the knife. I-I refused to let go though. Th-This was the first time that I felt in control of anything. Wh-Why did I have to give that up? We struggled for what felt like forever. I-I managed to break away from her and tried one last time to chop my toe off...my mom, her quirk lets her pull small object toward her. Desperate to stop me, sh-she used it on the knife. S-So instead of chopping my toe, it sliced down the side of my foot before falling to the ground next to her."**

**Izuku grew quiet, tears silently falling down their cheeks as their shoulders shook. Carefully, Toshinori knelt beside the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't take this anymore. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that his successor had been through such a traumatic experience. At his touch, Izuku launched himself into his mentor's chest, knocking the poor man back onto his behind. Wails echoed through the room.**

The cries. Oh my god the cries hurt them so fucking bad.

**"I-I-I don't remember what happened next! M-My mom told me that I screamed at her for stopping me but I can't remember! Sh-She was so hurt by it all b-but I can't even remember what I said!" Izuku cried, "I-I woke up in the hospital so confused by everything. N-None of the staff trusted me a-and treated m-me like I was like a plague on th-their resources or something! When I first woke up, m-my hands were r-restrained to the bed s-so I couldn't hurt myself anymore! B-But I-I was so scared b-because I woke up with no one there an-and no one would listen to my pleas for help! I-It wasn't until my mom came in that they finally let me go...B-But sh-she almost told them to leave them on! Sh-She was afraid of what I would do! I-I had caused my mom so much pain th-that she couldn't even trust me!"**

**Toshinori did his best to rub soothing circles into the teen's back. He was sure that other nearby classes could here Izuku's cries. Looking up, he saw Iida and Uraraka coming to stand next to him. Tears rolled their faces before they kneeled beside him. Nodding, he let them wrap their arms around their weeping friend. He didn't do anything to fight them off. Though, Toshinori thought with a grimace, Izuku might not have even realized that they were there. The sound of crying was interrupted by the ringing of the bell. However, neither teacher moved to leave. Whoever tried to come in right now would have hell to pay for intruding on this sensitive matter.**

**Izuku sniffled after about fifteen minutes, body finally too exhausted to keep crying, "...after that, I started going to therapy and put on medication. It helped but nothing seemed to completely erase that hatred I had. I went back to school after a week more to try and cheer my mom up than because I was ready. Nobody at school was told about what happened and my life continued the way it had been. Probably wouldn't have made any difference anyway."**

**Momo jumped from her desk, "What do you mean that it continued? What about that teacher?! Didn't they do anything else?"**

**Izuku shook his head, freckles running against the coarse material of Toshinori's suit jacket, "When I showed back up, they figured that I was fine. I don't even think the kids really got in any trouble. Th-That's just how my school was."**

**"That's horrible," Ochako whimpered, stealing the boy from Toshinori's grasp and burying her face in curly locks of forest green.**

“Those bastards would even shrugged whenever the nerd would complain,” Bakugou muttered, as his own squad heard him,“They would say he was just saying that to get attention back in _elementary school days,_ ”

Hissing the last three words really did told him that their Midoriya was treated like that for _years._ Years and no one even bothered to help him in anyway.

**He merely sighed slightly, dull eyes locked on the ceiling, "...I know that a lot of people who are quirkless don't have the same experiences as me but there are those that do. A-And that kid that committed suicide...I can relate too much with it all. A-As much as I wish to change it, the fact is that I still remember thinking along the same lines as they had. And looking back on it now, I hate those thoughts. I-I don't want them. I shouldn't still think them, right? I've got a quirk now. E-Everyone would probably think that I should be "all better", right?"**

**"Stop that!" Iida snapped, having bolted to his friend, firm hands grabbing those tear-stained freckled cheeks and forcing Izuku to look at him, "There is nothing wrong with admitting that you still are fighting these thoughts! It means that you know that there is a problem and you want to get better! There is no easy way through them! Fighting for this long has been hard, right?! You know that there is no cure all for it!"**

**Tears pricked at emeralds yet again.**

**"That's right!" Mina called out, also on her feet. Soon the rest of the class was standing as well, "There will be bad days! But that's why you have friends!"**

**"Totally!" Kaminari nodded enthusiastically, "All you have to do is ask and we'd all jump in to help you!"**

**"Nobody should go through what you have," Tokoyami stated cooly, "I apologize...I should not have ever thought that just because someone does not have a quirk that they cannot be strong. It seems that they have to be some of the strongest."**

**"Ah! I-I was just one kid," Izuku hurriedly tried to soothe his classmates. The teachers shook their heads. Just like him to worry more about others, "O-Others might have had different experiences!"**

**"That's not the point," Ojiro gripped his fists tightly, "We were all thinking of the quirkless as weak. That because of that they should just be happy with what they were given and make the most out of that."**

**"That wasn't fair of us," Toru continued, "They are still people. We shouldn't think of them as less. They are don't deserve that."**

**Izuku stared at his class with wide eyes filled with awe as the rest of the class echoed similar sentiments. The echoes of that fateful day at the start of his third year of junior high coming up in comparison. Bitter laughs slowly crept up his throat until he was shaking his head at the irony.**

**"Deku-kun?" Ochako asked, petting his hair.**

**"It's just funny...They would constantly tell me that it was useless because who would want to be friends with someone that was quirkless and that I should just give up," Izuku smiled slightly, "Heck, someone told me once in my third year that if I really wanted to be a hero that I should take one last dive off the school roof. And I couldn't help but to have thought that if they had told me that the year prior I might have just listened to them."**

They all gasped as well. If it was a year prior. Then it was just before middle school ended. Bakugou was cradling himself, hands are covering his ears as he keep muttering words that they all could hear;

_I'm sorry..._

_I fucking didn't mean it..._

_I didn't want you to do that..._

_I'm sorry..._

_Don't fucking leave me, you nerd..._

_I'm so fucking sorry..._

Bakugou was having a panic attack. The previous ones set a trigger for him. Especially this one and the My R, they all hit too close to home. His group and Aizawa was trying to calm him down but he couldn't seem to hear them, he was too indulge of his self-hatred that he couldn't seem to breathe properly.

**Gasps escaped every student. Nobody paid attention to the fact that the window was now open or that a certain explosive teen was leaning out of it.**

**Toshinori's eyes widened. What?**

**"Y-You've got to be kidding me!" Kirishima shouted, "What the fuck was wrong with your classmates?"**

**Izuku nervously scratched his cheek, "Eh. Th-That comment doesn't really bother me anymore. They didn't know any better."**

**"Dude, you guys went to the same school, what the hell were you doing during all-" Kirishima started to ask as he turned to Bakugou. He froze as he watched the explosive teen empty his stomach out the window, "...hey...what were you doing back then?"**

**"..."**

**"A-Ah! K-Kacchan w-wasn't-"**

**Kirishima's eyes widened, "Who were you when he was getting bullied?"**

**"...the fucking biggest one..."**

That explains why Bakugou was like this one. His guilt was suffocating him.

**"Th-that's not true!" Izuku scrambled onto his hands and knees, limbs too shaky to hold his weight.**

**"Shut up!" Bakugou snapped, jolting at his own outburst as he watched Izuku flinch, "...just...shut up."**

**"K-Kacchan..." Izuku chewed on his lip.**

**"The fuck did you do?" Kaminari growled. He might have been part of the Bakusquad but nobody,** **_abso-fucking-lutely_ ** **nobody messed with Izuku around class 1-A. They overlooked the explosive teen's abrasive ways for the most part because the boy in question hadn't seemed to take them to heart. Plus the blond was rude to everyone. But this, this was different. The two might be on better terms now, but at some point in their lives, Bakugou helped make Izuku so depressed that he had physically harmed himself. And that could not stand.**

**Bakugou refused to answer or even look at any of them.**

**Tsuyu's eyes widened before launching her tongue out, slapping the boy hard with it, "...you were the one that told him to jump, weren't you?"**

Their Bakugou was muttering more words as they tried to calm him down.

**The way Bakugou's shoulders bunched up ever so slightly and how frantic Izuku looked spoke volumes.**

**"N-No, K-Kacch-"**

**"Midoriya, please," Todoroki spoke up, frost creeping down his right leg, "We need to know."**

**"B-But-"**

**"I was."**

That really confirms it. They would have to talk to both of them, but they had to calm the explosive teen first.

**"K-Kacchan!" Izuku gasped, face pale, "What are you-!?"**

**"I told you to shut up!" Bakugou shouted, hands gripped tight to stop any explosions that might want to go off.**

**"Why would you say something so cruel?" Momo whispered.**

**"...I don't know..."**

**"You...don't know," Shoji repeated, quietly before growing louder, "You don't know?! What kind of answer is that?!"**

**"After all that Midoriya has done for you, you can't even give him an answer for why you would hurt him so much," Jiro scowled.**

**"..."**

**"I-I-It's really not that big of a d-deal!" Izuku pleaded.**

**"It is a big deal!" Uraraka countered, "You deserve an answer and he has to pay the consequence of hurting you so much."**

**"B-But...I-I've already forgiven him..." Izuku whimpered, once again curling into a ball.**

Their Bakugou slowly starts to stopped shaking, as he was now staring at the screen in disbelief.

**"...the fuck?" Bakugou gaped.**

**"I-I mean," Izuku fidgeted with his fingers, "W-We've been friends for s-so long th-that I-I k-kind of just got u-used to it all."**

**"...how messed up in that shitty head of yours are you, Deku?" Bakugou breathed, "I...I literally tried everything to push you away. Why didn't you just...fucking stop?"**

**"...I-I don't know," Izuku's voice was barely heard, "...I...I..."**

**"You can't even answer that," Bakugou whispered.**

**"..." Izuku shifted to sit back on his ankles, "...B-But if it wasn't for K-Kacchan that day...I wouldn't have stayed after school and th-then I wouldn't have met A...the first person to tell me that I could be a hero..."**

**Aizawa was the only one to hear** **Toshinori's** **breath catch.**

And their world's All Might too.

**"Th-The day that you told me to..." Izuku gripped his pant legs as he trailed off, "I met with a hero that t-told me for the first time in my life that I could become a hero. If you hadn't, I might not have never had that chance. Th-The memory of that day is something that I treasure. S-So thank yo-"**

**"Don't!" Bakugou growled, hands sparking, "Why the hell would you thank me?!"**

**"B-Because it's true!" Izuku insisted, "A-And you've helped me before t-too!"**

**"Damn it Deku! This isn't some stupid fucking game!" Bakugou took one step toward the green haired boy. That one step was one too far. The second his foot hit the ground, he felt himself being held back by Sero's tape. There was ice slowly creeping up his feet. Clicking his teeth, he decided against blowing off the offending quirks, "You're messed up!"**

**"Bakugou!" several classmates shouted.**

**Izuku flinched at his words but that stupid wavering smile bunched up the freckles on his cheeks, "I...I-I know..."**

**"You are not!" Iida ground out, forcing the boy to look at him again, his large hands pressed squarely against those bunched up freckles, "You are an amazing person, an immensely caring and wonderful friend, and you are already one of the most magnificent heroes I have ever had the privilege to meet!"**

**"Iida is right! You are amazing! And loyal and cool and just the best friend I could ever ask for!" Uraraka quickly added in,**

**"You're so smart!" Denki was quick to add in his two cents, "You are always happy to help us all with studying or just giving us tips!"**

**"Yeah and you're suuuuuper nice!" Mina beamed.**

**"The way that you mutter and get excited about quirks is so cute!" Toru bounced, appearing to have nodded.**

**"You can be reckless and do seem to like to stick your neck out into situations that you don't need to," Momo rubbed the back of her neck before smiling sweetly, "But the fact that you care so much about saving everyone that you can is something that I admire greatly about you."**

**"You are always there for everyone, no matter what it requires of you," Shoji stated with Tokoyami nodding.**

**"After all that you've been handed in life, you are still the you whose kindness knows no bounds," Todoroki stood up and crossed the room to kneel beside the boy, "Out of everyone I have ever known, you are probably the most deserving of that same kindness being reflected back upon. Won't you let us do this and help you now when you are the one in need of it?"**

**Izuku's lip trembled as he futilely rubbed at his eyes to clear his emerald eyes of his tears.**

Everyone was shouting encouragement as tears were flowing down in their faces. They need to shower their Midoriya more love.

**"You need to apologize, Bakugou!" Kirishima demanded, "It's the least that you can do!"**

**Bakugou clicked his tongue, refusing to look at his childhood friend.**

**"...it's okay, Kirishima," Izuku let out a slight sigh, shooting the blond a small smile, "Kacchan's changed so much since we started here. It's been...nice. I'm just happy to see him making friends that understand him."**

**"But that doesn't mean what he did was right!" Kirishima snapped.**

**"I know," Izuku pulled slightly away from his cluster of friends, "But like I said, I've already forgiven him."**

**_'I've known Kacchan long enough to when he is genuinely sorry about something,'_ ** **Izuku thought, rubbing his face.**

That, that seem to calm him down.

**"..." Bakugou let out an irritated sigh (or was it a growl?), "...you aren't completely fucking useless, you shitty nerd..."**

**Izuku blinked three times before he finally lost the battle at controlling his tears once again. This time, three sets of arms wrapped themselves around him, shielding him from everything, including his own doubts.**

**"That's not much of an apology," someone grumbled. He wanted to speak up against it, he really did, but the lump in his throat was currently making it impossible.**

He also wanted to say something, but he really can't, it's like the words are stuck to his throat.

**The class shifted uncomfortably in their seats as their peers attempted to comfort their resident ray of sunshine. It was all so much to take in. It was true that several of them had come to the conclusion that Izuku had to have had some sort of emotional trauma earlier in life to cause him to be in a near constant state of anxiety that they were used to seeing him in. But this was far more than they were expecting. Watching him completely break down, clinging to his friends as if his life depended on it broke all of their hearts. Then came the sobering thought that he wasn't the only one that had to face those demons on a daily basis. That despite how much pain he was currently in, he was lucky. That despite all the pain he was going to face throughout his life, at this moment, he was one of the lucky ones. Because he was surviving.**

**But others weren't. Knowing the kind hearted boy like they did, they just knew that he probably felt guilty. As if it was somehow his fault or that he wasn't allowed to feel helpless against the dark whispers in the corners of his mind because "others had it worse." So many of them had heard those words pointed at others and had done nothing to correct them. They had heard parents scold their crying children because they were crying about something in the mall with those words. Heard classmates diss on others that were having a hard time in life that they "should just get over it.". No consideration given because it was somebody else's problem. It didn't directly affect them other than witnessing the sniffling looks of the targets. There was the occasional pinprick of guilt but nothing that couldn't be pushed aside. It wasn't out of malice that those words had been ignored. Rather, it was just something that they heard so much until they became ingrained in their minds to the point that they weren't registered as wrong.**

**They were though. Those words were so wrong. They didn't just belittle those struggling with the demons of both their own creation and society, but they could – no, did –** _ **kill**_ **.** **All it would take was to hear those damnable words at their greatest moment of weakness and they became the straw that broke the camel's back. The students were suddenly forced to the realization that so many others had fallen to this astounding weight that they were forced to carry. And even worse, they had nearly lost their friend before they had even met them.**

**There was no question in their mind that if Izuku had been successful in his attempts, it would have opened the trapdoor above a steep downward spiral that would have most likely led the boy to his death. It may have been the first- and, they hoped, only –time that Izuku self harmed, but from his own description of the time was chilling.**

They all hoped so too. Their hearts couldn't handle him being like that.

**If he hadn't been caught, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't continue with those acts. Whether they would be as extreme or be small acts that would be easier to hide didn't matter. If he had continued and never received help, they might have seen a news broadcast similar to the one the previous day with his face painted across the screen. And they wouldn't have been any the wiser.**

Those hit them heard. What if it _did_ happened? Then what?

**Eventually, the crying died down to sniffling, the lump in Izuku's throat easing up enough that he could murmur out constant strings of apologies. Realizing that the boy was most likely trapped in an anxious cycle, Aizawa knelt beside the students sitting on the floor. Tenderly, he ruffled the boy's fluffy curls to draw his attention from wringing his fingers over and over.**

**"How about I give the class the rest of the day off and everyone heads back to the dorm?" Aizawa suggested as he slowly stood back up, "None of you are going to be up for any of the exercises scheduled today."**

**"I-I'm s-"**

**"Nope!" Uraraka gently whapped the boy upside the head before standing herself. Smiling brightly at her friend, she held out a hand to help him to his feet, "No more apologies. We're going to go back to the dorms and then we're going to binge watch Netflix for the rest of the day."**

**Izuku looked between her hand, his own, and his classmates. Eventually, a wobbly smile curled his lips and he took her offered hand, "O-Okay."**

Awkwardly, Sato asked if they knew what kind of food Midoriya likes.

“I'll cook it myself,” Bakugou spoke softly,“Auntie Inko showed me how to make Katsudon just the way he likes it,”

Nodding, Bakugou did give him what other food does Midoriya likes. Even if their relationship was messed up, Bakugou still knew what the other likes and what he didn't like.

**_You're_ ** **_Izuku's_ ** **_reason for living..._ **

Inko's voice echoed. Toshinori looked up in surprised. Mrs. Midoriya did say that to him.

**Toshinori** **hadn't thought much about what those words had meant at the time. He had been so overwhelmed by the boy's actions and convincing his mother to continue letting him watch over her only son that the words had passed by unceremoniously. That night he had chuckled to himself thinking that he was flattered that the boy was such a huge fan of his. When his successor had moved into the dorms, he had been staggered by the sheer amount of All Might memorabilia decorating it. It had been...sweet in a bizarre way. But that had been all the thought he had given it.**

**Now though, with the discovery of** **Izuku's** **past, those words took on a whole new meaning.**

_**You're** _ _**Izuku's** _ _**reason for living...** _

**She hadn't been exaggerating, had she? After his self-harm attempt, he had latched onto the only thing that gave him any kind of hope. Hope that it would one day get better. That so long as ALL MIGHT was around, as long as he could dream of becoming a hero like his hero, that he could keep on going. He couldn't love himself but he could love the dream of being a hero. Of being someone that would protect the smiles of others. One that would smile no matter how excruciating the pain in his own soul was. That hope was all that he had to keep going.**

**And he told him that he could not be a hero and LEFT him on the top of a roof...**

He shouldn't have fucking said that at all! He should have just said something else other than being too focused of his time running out!

**Saying that he felt guilt crushing down on him would be an understatement. He wasn't sure that there was a word that encompassed just how much shame he felt for how he had acted when he first met the boy. No matter how irritated he had been about having a child- (oh god, this boy was still just a child. How could he have overlooked something like this?!) -find out about his secret, he still should have escorted the boy off of the rooftop. But more than that, he had told him that he couldn't be a hero and left him there.**

_**The day he had been told to jump off a roof and end his life, he was told by his hero, the only thing keeping him alive, that he would not be able to reach his dreams and then left there. Alone. All alone on that damn roof.** _

Like Bakugou earlier, he hang his head low in shame. The guilt was so heavy that he can't seem to utter any words.

**Nothing he could ever do would ever make it up to the boy. No apologies or words of comfort would be able to erase his actions. The only solace he could take was that he had met his amazing successor and grant his wish. To be able to help him become the hero that he was meant to be.**

**"I guess I shouldn't be surprise to see you looking like someone just kicked your puppy in front of you,"** **Aizawa** **sighed as he sat across from him in the teacher's lounge. He had just gotten back from checking up on the class, "Don't know if it'll make you feel any better but here."**

**Looking up, he saw** **Aizawa** **holding up his phone to show off a photo he had snuck of the class. There were all crowded together in the commons with an assortment of blankets, pillows, and junk food. In the center of the mass was a laughing Izuku, cuddling with** **Koda's** **pet rabbit. Even Bakugou was present though it was clear that the class would not be quick to forgive with him seated on a separate couch, present but apart from them all. It would take a while but they all showed that they were willing to work through it all together.**

**He did have one question though...**

**"...why are they all in my pajamas?" Toshinori weakly laughed.**

“Hey, that's a great idea,” Mina voiced,“We should do it tonight,”

“Can we join?” Setsuna asked, as her own class was looked on.

Toru seems to make movement of agreement,“Of course! I'm sure our teachers will allow it,”

“Just as long as you kids go to class in time,” The two class grinned.

“Hey! We wanna join!” Hatsume said, gesturing to her and Shinso.

“The more the merrier! I'm sure Midori would like it!”

“Ne, never, can we join too?” Nejire tugged on Asui's sleeves.

“Of course, kero,”

“What's a sleepover?” Eri asked Aizawa.

“Well, it's a night activity where friends go over to their other friend's house to stay the night and have fun,” Aizawa tried explaining.

“Can I join them?” Eri asked.

Aizawa nodded,“Of course, I'm sure my class wouldn't mind letting you join,”

The thought of her sleeping beside her hero brought a smile to her face, causing Aizawa to smile slightly.

**"Apparently it was Todoroki's idea that he brought up to Yaoyorozu who made them all," Aizawa rolled his eyes, pulling back his phone and tucking it away.**

**"They're all worried," Toshinori nodded, "Not that I can blame them."**

**"...Mic was really worried too when he heard the kid crying while he was waiting in the hallway," Aizawa rubbed the back of his neck, "We'll probably have to tell all the staff so that we can better keep an eye on Midoriya's mental health."**

**"He won't like it but he should also take a day or two to rest," the former hero added.**

**"Good luck stopping him from training," Aizawa snickered.**

**Quiet soon encompassed the two teachers. Over the last few months, they had come to admire each other quite a bit. They had also both become extremely protective of their class. They knew that their situation was strange. Aizawa was their homeroom teacher but All Might only taught heroics to 1-A. This was originally because of his time limit and had yet to be redefined. But since he was still a novice at teaching so more often than not, Aizawa would help out as he didn't have a class at that time. As such, they had seen their students grow and experience so much together. It was a strange bond but a bond nonetheless. As such, they both were extremely worried about Izuku's wellbeing, before this and definitely now.**

**"...I overheard Bakugou calling his mom as they all headed for the dorms," Aizawa sighed, "He asked her to get in contact with his old anger management therapist."**

_That seems to be a great idea..._ Bakugou said on his mind. He need to call him mom after this one.

**Toshinori was about to open his mouth to say something when his phone went off. It was an epic musical number, unlike all of his other ringtones that were quotes of his. He had purposefully set it as such when he had first met his successor because it was the first time in a long time that he felt hopeful for the future. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he smiled at the screen.**

**Midoriya (Mini Me)**

  
“His name on mine is actually Midoriya, my boy,” Toshinori coughed.

“Just put "My Son",” Todoroki gave him a pointed look,“Both of you are denying it when it's obvious,”

“But he really isn't—”

“Then Aizawa-sensei can go over with his joint custody then,” Aizawa chocked on his spit.

**Kacchan just told me he's going back to anger management**

**That's good news, right?**

  
**I** **...**

**I don't know**

**Well how do you feel about him going back?**

  
**...guilty?**

**Like...it's my fault?**

**Like if I had just stayed quiet, that everyone would be happier**

**But you wouldn't be**

**...maybe**

**Izuku, I know that it can be hard to accept, and most likely hypocritical of me to say, but you are not responsible for anyone else's happiness.**

**-Read-**

  
**The former hero frowned after several minutes without any response from his protégé. The boy was always prompt with his responses.**

**Would you like to talk?**

  
**…...yeah...**

**Will you be alright till tomorrow? We can go to Dagobah beach so that you can vent without worry for a bit.**

  
**That actually sounds really nice...**

**Can you meet me in front of the dorms around 6 am then?**

  
**Of course! See you then All Might!**

**Toshinori chuckled slightly as he tucked the phone back in place, "Don't worry about keeping Young Midoriya from coming to classes tomorrow. I've got it."**

**Aizawa's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "You know, you have never been good at hiding your favoritism for Midoriya. It hasn't affected your teaching too much so I wasn't concerned but the fact that the two of you know so much about one another is starting to become one."**

“Just admit he's your son!” Todoroki deadpanned.

**Toshinori stared at his coworker for a long moment before a self-deprecating smile curled into place on his bony cheeks, "The hero that Young Midoriya mentioned during his tale this morning was me."**

**Aizawa did a remarkable job of not visibly reacting.**

**"He accidentally found out about my secret and impressed me so I agreed to help him out with what I could to get ready for the exams. And he hasn't stopped impressing me and surpassing my expectations every day," All Might fibbed a little, stretching the truth where he had to. But nothing in his last sentence was anything less than the absolute truth.**

**At this, Aizawa grinned and shook his head, "Figured it was something like that. The kids didn't notice but you looked like a part of you died when he got to that part."**

**There were no lies in that statement either.**

Toshinori smiled softly at that.

**Toshinori did his best not to fidget as he sat beside his student in the drab waiting room. The leather seats were slightly uncomfortable but they weren't meant for long seating periods. Next to him was a basket filled with magazines showing off the best of homes or summer dishes. He thought about flipping through one for a moment before deciding against it. On the other side of the basket, Izuku sat clicking away rapidly on the brand new fidget cube that Present Mic had gifted him. The man had been all too happy to give him it. Izuku had been thrilled with the gift too, though that may have been because it was some of the radio host's merchandise. Still, listening to the constant clicking was both comforting and worrying. The boy was trying to put on a brave face, but the clicking and the wild swinging of his legs on the slightly too tall chairs gave him away. He was nervous. Or rather, as Toshinori was learning, he was anxious.**

**Not that Toshinori wasn't anxious himself. Of all the favors that his successor could have asked of him, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.**

**"Izuku?" came a kind woman's voice as the door they were facing opened up, revealing a middle aged woman with graying ash brown hair tied in an updo and hazel eyes, "Why don't you come on in?"**

**Izuku slid off of his chair, nervously glancing at Toshinori, "...C-Can...Can my teacher come with me?"**

**The woman blinked before smiling kindly at the boy, "So long as it is ok with you, it is ok with me."**

**With a wobbly smile, Izuku crossed the room and through the threshold of the door. Toshinori followed suit, heart in his throat. He took the room in as Izuku got himself settled on the maroon couch up against the wall. The room was painted in neutral earthy tones with several bookshelves filled with books about psychology and a few figures of dolphins holding them up. On one of them, there was a cute dolphin wax melter that was currently melting a cube of what he assume was the source of the slight floral scent of the room. Diagonal from the maroon couch was a swivel chair where the woman had taken a seat. Seeing as there were no other seats available, Toshinori sank into the couch beside his student.**

**"I have to admit that I was surprised to hear from you, Izuku," the woman smiled, glancing at Toshinori, "Last time I saw you, you told me that you were training super hard to get into U.A. and that you weren't sure if you were going to have time to come and see me. Since you are here with a teacher, am I safe to assume that something has happened?"**

**The two One for All users looked at each other before Toshinori laid a comforting hand on his protoge's shoulder. Izuku shot him a grateful smile before taking a steadying breath, "Actually...there's a lot of things that's happened..."**

And the screen shuts off.


	6. After the Viewing

Hatsume released Deku from the machine as everyone was staring. When the boy woke up, Hatsume was the one who hugged him.

"H-Hatsume-san?!" He was even more startled when everyone else gave him a hug. It lasted like five minutes before his own squad was the one hogging him.

“Oi, quit hogging Deku, I want to talk with him,” Bakugou snarled. Dekusquad looked at one another before letting go of the greenette. Bakugou grabbed the boy by the wrist and lead him out the back, but he glanced at All Might first.

The retired hero nodded as the duo left the room. All Might closed his eyes, sighing before opening them again.

“Alright,” Toshinori called for them all,“I did say I am going to explain One for All, right?”

Everyone nodded as they all gathered around.

“It all started in the beginning of quirks,”

-漫~*'¨¯¨'*·舞~

“What did you want to talk about, Kacchan?” Deku asked.

  
With his back still turned, he sighed deeply. Turning to face the other boy,“Let me finish, alright?”

The greenette nodded, although still confused on why his childhood friend is acting like this. Did they saw something bad?

“I'm sorry,” Katsuki said after moments of silence,“I'm so fucking sorry for the decade of how I fucking treated you. You don't fucking deserve it. I beat up, every single chance I get ever since my quirk appeared, everyone was flaunting on me because of it, but you were beside me for me! And I didn't even fucking realized it clearly and thought it was a weird fucking obsession!”

The ash blond was trembling, trying to keep his tears at bay. Memories of the horrible past are swimming through his mind.

_“If you wanna be a hero that badly, there’s a quick way to do it. Believe that you’ll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof!"_

Clutching his shirt, he cried,“Goddamn it! Why don't you hate me! Why?! I fucking told you to jump off a fucking roof! So why!”

He was still crying. Deku reached out amd tried hugging him, at first he pushed the younger one away, but melt into the hug.

“I'm sorry..!” He sobbed, clinging to the younger male,“I'm so fucking sorry, Deku..!”

They've been in that position for five minutes or more, with the younger comforting the older male.

“I wanna earn it..” He whispered. Deku and him pulled away, but the younger was still holding both of his wrists, the younger looked at him in confusion,“I wanna fucking earn your forgiveness, you fucking nerd!”

Knowing that his childhood friend wouldn't take a no for an answer or he would just do it, he smiled,“I looked forward to it, Kacchan,”

There was a comfortable silence before they head back inside. And everything was a chaos.

“You goddamn show-off! You thought it wouldn't be important to tell me! His homeroom teacher that he got his fucking quirk at the day of the fucking exam?!” Aizawa-sensei shouted at All Might who were wrapped in his capture weapon.

“Well— I—” The former number hero was getting chewed out by almost everybody in the common room. Which is a funny sight.

It was still noon, so they had to have lunch first before continuing. Katsuki was the one who did the cooking. Oden, Soba(for the IcyHot bastard as Katsuki said), Tonkatsu, Sukiyaki, Kare raisu, and Katsudon(for Deku only apparently). The teachers are impressed by the skills of their resident explosive student, he is a good cook.

The teachers looking at the students. It feels like they are all one big happy family. They all smiled softly at them.

-漫~*'¨¯¨'*·舞~

A man smiled sinisterly as a smoke not visible to anyone but him. This man is a simple scientist.

A scientist with an obsession with the fictional secondary gender. After twenty years of research. The world will permanently have a secondary gender until extinction!

-漫~*'¨¯¨'*·舞~

Everyone is having fun with one another until it was time for the next viewing. Without knowing that the following day...

There will be 7 alphas, 12 beta, and one omega in Class 1A.


	7. The Anthem Song

_Locating Multiverse... Multiverse Found! You are now watching; The Anthem Song_

“A song eh?”

“I hope it's a nicer one,” That's true. My R and The Lost One's Weeping were certainly not their jam.

**It was in class. Present Mic gave them a project. Find and perform any song from pre-quirk era. Which is hard considering the songs from 2014 up til the start of second generation are all gone.**

“Oh yeahhhh!” Hizashi shouted in excitement, it was actually on his lesson plan.

**Deku on the other hand. He already have a song in mind. You see, he found them accidentally and now, he wanted one particular song to come out to them.**

“Come out?” Someone asked.

**Bisexual with** **bungender** **pronouns. That's who he is. His mom accepted him easily, because no matter what he is still him.**

“There are different pronouns?” Kaminari asked.

“People used to changed their pronouns to something they are emotionally connected to,” Jiro explained,“This Midoriya uses bun pronouns so instead of referring Midoriya as "him", Midoriya will be referred as "bun" or "bunny" or "bunbun",”

“Ohhhh,” Everyone said at the explanation.

[Author Kim is bi with bungender pronouns :) this is bun's book as well as the other mha books🥺, but I still wrote some of the chapters

—Jane]

[But I will use he/him pronouns so no one will get confused.

—Jane]

**Deku** **has discovered his gender during last year of elementary school. He came up across a song, and now that is his jam everyday.**

**Everyone is performing one by one. Some didn't managed to find one(so they had to do an extra credit). Midoriya is the last one to perform. He sighed and shook off his nervousness.**

**_This is called_ **   
**_The Bisexual Anthem_ **   
**_Bi pride stand up!_ **

  
Jiro, Kaminari, Momo, Aoyoma, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Uraraka, Sero, and some from Class 1-B stood up. Midnight did too.

_**I like girls, I like guys** _   
_**I like to eat the pussy, then again I like to ride** _

All jaws dropped. Holy shit. 

**_Yeah, I love kissing on girls and then I put the dick inside_ **   
**_I'm bisexual bitch and I ain't got nothing to hide_ **

  
“HELL YEAH!” Midnight cheered loudly.

**The Bisexuals in the class are cheering too. Holy hell there was a Bisexual Anthem back in pre-quirk?**

**_Yeah, these bitches_ ** **_hatin_ ** **_' on me cause I'm confident in me_ **   
**_Better not forget the B in LGBT_ **

Jiro has been recording since the beginning. There is no way in hell she is going to pass something as golden as this bop.

**_And y'all like to say we selfish, yeah, y'all say we like to cheat_ **   
**_But I don't date both at the same time, haters have a seat_ **   
**_I like girls, oh my gosh, big booty, big tits_ **   
**_I like guys too though, super sexy big dick_ **   
**_And if you hating on me hoe, then I'm down, big shit_ **   
**_And if you curious I got you baby girl, quick fix_ **

_**"How the fuck you date a guy when you're Bi?"** _   
_**"You're a fake ass dyke I don't like you, I won't lie"** _   
_**"You cannot date both, pick a side"** _

_**"pick a side** _ **"** **He quote on quote with an attitude.**

_**"Do you like fuckin' girls or do you like fuckin' guys?"** _

_**I like both, Bi pride stand up** _   
_**I like a girly little thing and my dude manned up** _   
_**Walk into the strip club and then I throw my bands up** _   
_**Then when he give me sloppy top, he like to throw my hands up** _   
_**If I wanna date a girl and we don't work out then it's cool** _

_**Sexuality is fluid it's okay to date a dude** _

“PREACH!” Sero and Kaminari shouted.

_**And if I date a fuckin' guy and we break up** _   
_**It's okay to date a pretty girl, ain't no fake love** _

_**I like girls, I like guys** _   
_**I like to eat the pussy, then again I like to ride** _   
_**Yeah, I love kissing on girls and then I put the dick inside** _   
_**I'm bisexual bitch and I ain't got nothing to hide** _

  
At this point, everyone is singing along since the song is repetitive.

_**Yeah, these bitches** _ _**hatin** _ _**' on me cause I'm confident in me** _   
_**Better not forget the B in LGBT** _   
_**And y'all like to say we selfish, yeah, y'all say we like to cheat** _   
_**But I don't date both at the same time, haters have a seat** _   
_**I like girls, oh my gosh, big booty, big tits** _   
_**I like guys too though, super sexy big dick** _   
_**And if you hating on me hoe, then I'm down, big shit** _   
_**And if you curious I got you baby girl, quick fix** _

  
**I met a cute little shorty way back in '08**

**It was Bakugou who he approached.**

_**I was really in denial, I was like "No, wait"** _   
_**I met a dude up in high school, I was so confused** _

**Next it was** **Todoroki** **.**

_**How the fuck do I like girls then I started liking dudes?** _   
_**Then I realized, ain't no rules to this shit** _   
_**Ain't a crime to like pussy, ain't a crime to like dick** _   
_**Ain't a crime to be whoever, whenever man I'm sick** _   
_**I'm a Bi girl bitch, lil fly girl bitch** _   
_**B-I to the S-E-X-U-A** _   
_**It's a L if you hating on me, bitch I slay** _   
_**No I am not gay and no I am not straight** _   
_**I'm the B in this bitch, Bi pride all day** _

_**I like girls, I like guys** _   
_**I like to eat the pussy, then again I like to ride** _   
_**Yeah, I love kissing on girls and then I put the dick inside** _   
_**I'm bisexual bitch and I ain't got nothing to hide** _

_**Yeah, these bitches** _ _**hatin** _ _**' on me cause I'm confident in me** _   
_**Better not forget the B in LGBT** _   
_**And y'all like to say we selfish, yeah, y'all say we like to cheat** _   
_**But I don't date both at the same time, haters have a seat** _   
_**I like girls, oh my gosh, big booty, big tits** _   
_**I like guys too though, super sexy big dick** _   
_**And if you hating on me hoe, then I'm down, big shit** _   
_**And if you curious I got you baby girl, quick fix** _

_**Yeah I'm Bi, I'm Bi** _   
_**And I like 'em both, I got pride** _   
_**Yeah I'm Bi, I'm Bi** _   
_**I'm the B in this, you know why** _

_**Yeah I'm Bi, I'm Bi** _   
_**I'm the B in this, you know why** _

  
**Everyone was cheering as Deku was playing with the hem of his shirt.**

**“Say, Little Listener, what made you chose that song?” Present Mic asked.**

**“Well.. I wanted to come out to everyone,” Deku was playing with his fingers, looking down,“Since elementary, Mom is the only who knows..”**

**Everyone is silent until** **Jiro** **exclaimed.**

**“Completely valid!”**

**“Hell yeah!”**

**“I'm definitely gay, you stupid Deku. You should have said something,” Bakugou smirked.**

Everyone turned to their Bakugou.

He blushed madly,“I am! Now shut up!”

The viewing ended.


	8. Special: Ken and Barbie

_Locating Multiverse... Multiverse Found! You are now watching; Ken and Barbie_

"Hey the title seems nice," Everyone else hummed in agreement.

"Summary," Hatsume announced,"Midoriya is well... Gay, however... His father is homophobic, his mom is dead in this world, and this is during second year,"

"Oh come on!"

"Not Mama Midori!"

**Deku is going down the elevator with a** **ukelele** **. He was shaking in nervousness as he go to the common room.**

"Poor guy,"

Jiro held her phone up and starts recording. This is probably one of the songs she won't pass up.

**"Deku-kun!"** **Uraraka** **greeted, and noticed the ukulele in his hands,"Oh, you play** **ukelele** **?"**

**He nodded not looking at her in the eyes. She called everyone, coincidentally, teachers are around for an inspection.**

**They are gathering around him as he took a deep breathe. He strum a bit and then;**

**_Two little boys_ **   
**_Met each other on the playground_ **   
**_Just like the rest_ **   
**_Didn't stick out from the crowd_ **   
**_But between themselves_ **   
**_They knew that they were different_ **   
**_But they pushed it down_ **   
**_'Cause nobody would even listen_ **

**_Their parents always saying_ **   
**_"Boy when you grow up_ **   
**_You're gonna find a nice lady_ **   
**_make sure you act tough._ **   
**_You'll be living a life like Barbie and Ken_ **   
**_Cmon suck it up and_ **   
**_Forget this nonsense."_ **

"HEY! You can't just force someone who they don't want to be! If he's gay! Then he's gay!"

"Exactly! I dare you say that in front f my old hag!" Bakugou snarled. Aizawa and Yagi shivered.

**_What if he wants Ken, not Barbie?_ **   
**_Why should he have to say sorry?_ **

"Sweetie, it's okay," Midnight said,"Fuck your old man,"

**A/N: the pain I feel on writing Midnight's name :') I here hate it.**

"Exactly! If he's homophobic go to me and Sho!" Yamada said.

"Hell no! I'm taking him!" Midnight argued.

**_Tell me do you even listen?_ **   
**_To all the dumb shit you're slipping?_ **

**_We can love who we want to_ **   
**_Don't say he's not supposed to_ **   
**_If he loves Ken not Barbie_ **   
**_He doesn't have to say sorry_ **

**_No, not to you_ **   
**_Not to me_ **   
**_Not to anyone, anyone, anyone_ **   
**_Not to you_ **   
**_Not to me_ **   
**_Not to anyone, anyone, anyone_ **

"Exactly!" Midnight nodded,"Now come to Mama!"

 _ **17 years old**_  
 _ **Feeling like a stranger at home**_  
 _ **Keeping his head down low**_  
 _ **H**_ _ **id**_ e _ **away so that nobody will know**_  
 _ **Avoiding mom and dad**_  
 _ **When they're asking "Who's your girlfriend?"**_  
 _ **'Cause lord forbid they see**_  
 _ **His true identity**_

"I WILL PULL PUT THE CHANCLA IF YOU WANNA KEEP TESTING ME PUTA!" Midnight shouted when it showed Hisashi's shadowed face, holding up her high heel shoe.

_**His parents always saying** _   
_**"Boy when will you see** _   
_**You'll be happy I know** _   
_**It's just a woman you need** _   
_**You'll be such a great Ken** _   
_**Just gotta find your Barbie** _   
_**Make sure you act like a man** _   
_**Its what you're born to be"** _

"Yeah fuck you," Bakugou flipped off the on-screen Hisashi,"If you dare say that to my face, I'm gonna fucking kill you,"

**_What if he wants Ken, not Barbie?_ **

"Go ahead, sweetie! Take all the Ken you want!" Midnight exclaimed with tears.

**_Why should he have to say sorry?_ **   
**_Tell me do you even listen?_ **   
**_To all the dumb shit you're slipping?_ **

**_We can love who we want to_ **   
**_Don't say he's not supposed to_ **   
**_If he loves Ken not Barbie_ **   
**_He doesn't have to say sorry_ **

That's when the gay students and others sang along.

**_No, not to you_ **   
**_Not to me_ **   
**_Not to anyone, anyone, anyone_ **   
**_Not to you_ **   
**_Not to me_ **   
**_Not to anyone, anyone,_ ** **_anyo_ ** **_-o-one_ **

**_No, No_ **   
**_He doesn't have to say sorry_ **   
**_No, No_ **   
**_He's never gonna say sorry_ **

**_He always wanted Ken not Barbie_ **   
**_He never ever has to say sorry_ **   
**_And nobody is gonna listen_ **   
**_To all the dumb shit, you're slipping_ **   
**_We can love who we want to_ **   
**_Don't say he's not supposed_ **   
**_He'll always love Ken not Barbie_ **   
**_And he doesn't have to say sorry_ **   
**_To you_ **

**When the song ended, Deku looked at them nervously. The audience is quiet. Tears were pooling in his eyes, when someone hugged him.**

**It was** **Hizashi** **,** **Shouta** **, and** **Nemuri** **. They were all hugging him comfortingly. Soon after, everyone else did.**

**The poor kid had to grow up in a homophobic household.** **Much like** **Shoto** **with Endeavor before** **Kamino** **, but the guy is trying to prove himself.**

**"Y-you're not mad..?" Everyone smiled at him.**

**"Hell no, kid! Why would you think of that!"** **Hizashi** **gasped.**

**"My dad said gay people aren't meant to be love and should be thrown away. If I come out everyone will throw me away," That stir an anger within their body.**

**"Don't worry, Young Midoriya, we won't do that to you," Toshinori assured his successor.**

**"This school is LGBTQ+ friendly, and it very much welcomes and accept every gender," Shouta told him,"Just tell us if you are living in an abusive homophobic home, and we'll take you away,"**

**Deku sniffed, and nodded,"Okay.."**

**It only took them a week to take him away. By default, it was** **Aizawa** **who took him in, seeing he is the homeroom teacher.**

"As I should," Aizawa smugly said.

The screen turns off.


	9. Reviver

_Locating Multiverse... Multiverse Found! You are now watching;_ _Reviver_

**“Aizawa Sensei! What about your injuries?” Midoriya exclaimed when he opened the curtain to his room, saying checked everyone.**

**“I had ten stitches. Come with me.” Aizawa answered.**

**Aizawa and Midoriya walked down the hallway, Aizawa saying, “Sorry I couldn’t be with you when it counted.”**

**“It’s all right.” Midoriya assured, asking again, “Anyway, how’s everyone else?”**

**“Kirishima has bruises and lacerations on his whole body, but he’ll live.” Aizawa replied.**

“Hell yeah I did!”

“You look worse than Aizawa-sensei after USJ,” Jiro commented.

“The Mummy Boy!” Sero and Kaminari laughed.

**“-his injuries will leave a scar.” Aizawa said about Amajiki, adding before how he broke a bone in his face before continuing, “Fat Gum has broken bones in a few places, but he seems fine. Luckily, the blade that stabbed Rock Lock didn’t hit any vital organs, so his wound won’t develop into anything serious.”**

**“I’m so glad…” Midoriya sighed before asking, “Um, what about Eri?”**

**“She’s still feverish and sleeping. She’s being quarantined right now.” Aizawa answered.**

**“Quarantined… So, I can’t even see her?” Midoriya questioned.**

**“Apparently, it was decided based on the information we got from you about her. She can’t control her quirk that rewinds people. If something activates it again, I’m the only one that can stop her. You were able to touch her by continually destroying your whole body, right?” Aizawa told Midoriya, pressing a button for the elevator.**

“Exactly! If he didn't, he would have died!”

**“-people who could do that. Even if there was someone who could, if that girl’s quirk became powerful enough to surpass that…” Aizawa said about not being able to as they entered the elevator.**

**"Yeah, if you hadn’t erased Eri’s quirk, I don’t know what would’ve happened…” Midoriya agreed.**

“This is basically what happened after the Rescue, what's the difference?” Aizawa questioned.

**“-didn’t work on the buildings or the ground, but only on people, training to teach her control isn’t something we can approach lightly. Thinking about her emotional state on top of the unknowns, right now, it would be the most logical to keep her quarantined. For her sake, as well.” Aizawa told Midoriya while they exited the elevator before stopping in front of a room, adding, “In other words, we cannot depend on her quirk.”**

**“Huh?” Midoriya questioned.**

**“All we can do is accept it.” Aizawa continued as the doors to the room slid open, adding, “He also just arrived.”**

**Midoriya looked ahead before gasping at what he saw.**

**“All Might…! And Recovery Girl…” Midoriya gasped, running inside to see them along with Bubble Girl and Centipeder, and a nurse and doctor. Standing next to All Might, Midoriya asked, “Why…?”**

“I'll make tissues, just in case,” Momo said. Mirio had covered Eri's eyes and ears, if she hears, who knows what would have happened.

“Please do,”

**“-talking about All Might…” Bubble Girl choked out about Nighteye as she started crying.**

**“Awata.” Centipeder handed her a handkerchief.**

**“There’s nothing else that can be done… Honestly… it’s mysterious how he’s even still alive…” the doctor explained.**

**“There’s nothing I can do with my healing at this point…” Recovery Girl added.**

**“Unfortunately, I don’t think he will live to see tomorrow…” the doctor stated.**

**While the doctor left, everyone else went into Nighteye’s room, his stomach filled with tubes in the hole the spike made.**

**“Nighteye…” All Might uttered.**

**Nighteye opened his eyes, glancing over at All Might as he whispered, “All Might… You finally felt like seeing me… on my deathbed…?”**

**“There’s nothing I can say to that… I’ve done terrible things to you…” All Might choked.**

**“Nighteye! Live! Do your best!” Midoriya pleaded.**

**“You’re being… very respectful… I don’t resent you at all. Because all I wanted was for you to be happy… If you’ve decided to fight, then-” Nighteye mustered.**

**“You should fight, too! Please let me atone for all I’ve done until now…” All Might begged Nighteye.**

There was already sobbing in the room.

**_I can do something..! I can save him!_ ** **Midoriya clenched his fist.**

**“-wanted to change the future where you were killed, so I kept looking for ways to change it… But it was to no avail… But today, Midoriya showed me. I think… it might have to do with energy… A strong vision with no room for doubt. Energy that wished for a future. I’m sure it wasn’t just Midoriya. Everyone believed strongly in it and brought it together. So I thought it could be the result of that energy converging on Midoriya… and being released… The future is uncertain- You have changed my thinking… That’s enough for me…” Nighteye explained as Togata entered through the doors, a nurse trying to stop him, Nighteye continuing, “My only regret is…”**

**“Sir!” Togata exclaimed, limply walking over to Nighteye’s bed.**

**“Togata…!” Midoriya whispered.**

**“You can’t! Please, live! You can’t die!” Togata begged, tears in his eyes.**

**“Mirio… You suffered so much because of me… If only… I had been…” Nighteye started.**

**“It was because you taught me that I was able to become strong! It was because you taught me that I’m living like this now! Please, teach me more!” Togata pleaded as tears rolled down his cheeks.**

**_‘Mirio… Forgive me… At first, I only lured you in as a vessel for One for All. But you followed me and believed in me, and before I knew it, you became my pride… Mirio, you’ll be…’_ ** **Nighteye thought as he reached his hand out for Togata, using his Foresight.**

“Sir..!” Mirio cried as Amajiki and Nejire comforts him.

**Togata blinked as Nighteye rested his hand on his cheek, Nighteye sighing, “...fine. You’ll become a finer hero than anyone else…”**

**Togata’s tears rolled down Nighteye’s arm while he continued.**

**“This is the only future… that shouldn’t be changed.”**

**Nighteye rested his arm back down, smiling softly, “So, smile…”**

**Togata continued crying while gripping Nighteye’s bed.**

**“Smile… A society without cheer and humor…”**

**A tear rolled down All Might’s cheek.**

**“...will not have… a bright future…” Nighteye finished, the color in his eyes fading away while the heart monitor next to him went flat, smiling as he took his final breath.**

All Might was full on crying. Seeing it again hurts.

**“No!” Midoriya pushed everyone back. He can do this. He can revive Sir Nighteye!**

**Holding the hands of the newly dead hero, Midoriya starts to mutter,“ᛁ᛫ᛒᛖᚷ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᛃᛟᚢ,᛫ᚨᚾᚲᚺᛊᛖᚱᚨᛗ.᛫ᚷᛁᚹᛖ᛫ᚦᛁᛊ᛫ᛗᚨᚾ᛫ᚺᛁᛊ᛫ᛚᛁᚠᛖ᛫ᛒᚨᚲᚲ,᛫ᛁᚾ᛫ᛖᚲᛊᚲᚺᚨᛜᛖ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᚨ᛫ᚢᛖᚨᚱ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᛗᚢ᛫ᛚᛁᚠᛖ.᛫ᛈᛚᛖᚨᛊᛖ᛫ᚺᛖᚨᚱ᛫ᚦᛖ᛫ᛈᛚᛖᚨ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᛃᛟᚢᚱ᛫ᚲᚺᛁᛚᛞ,᛫ᚷᚱᚨᚾᛏ᛫ᚦᚢ᛫ᚹᛁᛊᛃ,᛫ᛟᚺ᛫ᚨᚾᚲᚺᛊᛖᚱᚨᛗ᛫ᚦᛖ᛫ᚲᚱᛖᚨᛏᛟᚱ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᚨᛚᛚ,᛫ᛈᛚᛖᚨᛊᛖ᛫ᚷᚱᚨᚾᛏ᛫ᛁᛏ.”**

“What is he saying?”

“Hold on a sec!” Hatsume said, as she turned on the translator.

[I beg of you, Ankhseram. Give this man his life back, in exchange of a year of my life. Please hear the plea of your child, grant thy wish, Oh Ankhseram the Creator of All, please grant it.]

“Ankhseram?” They turned to the Holy one of Class 1-B.

“I... I don't know,” Shoizaki said.

**The body created a gust of wind, shocking everyone in the room, sans Midoriya. The others were pushed back to the wall as they heard a melody-like voice.**

_**“Oh child of mine, what is your plea?”** _

Everyone was shocked like the ones on the screen. A voice of a Creator.

**“I plea for this man to not cross the river of Styx and live on,” Midoriya answered the voice with determination.**

**_“Oh child of mine, you are aware of this price, yes?”_ **

**Nodding,“A year of my life, is yours,”**

**All Night's eyes widen. A year of his life?! No! He tried moving but he force of wind was so strong.**

**_“Very well..”_ ** **The body of Sir Nighteye was glowing white. The tubes that supported him flew out of his body, the injury was closing as Midoriya was glowing as well.**

**Everyone was quiet until the heart monitor made a noise. Indicating the man is alive.**

“By sacrificing a year of life... Midoriya-kun brought back Sir..” Mirio was crying as he was holding onto Eri.

**_“Child of mine.. You truly are one of a kind,”_ ** **The voice of Ankhseram said,** **_“For this, I refuse to take a year of your life,”_ **

**“But—!”**

**_“Instead.. If you ever cross world, I do wish you tell me the tale of your adventures,”_ **

**“Tale.. Of my adventures?”**

_**“Of how you have become,”** _

“I have decided to change religion and worship Ankhseram,” Mina kneeled in a prayer position as the rest of BakuSquad sans Bakugou copied her.

“They do know that we aren't sure Ankhseram exist here too, right?” Vlad whispered to Aizawa.

“I have learned to not question everything these problem children do,” Aizawa grumbled,“So I just sit back and observe,”

“Did he just—”

“Made a vine reference?” Hizashi finished Nemuri's words, and nodded,“Yes, yes he did,”

**_“Of how you become the greatest hero, Symbol of Peace and Hope,”_ **

**All Might took a sharp breathe in take, hearing that. Ankhseram. From what he knows, Ankhseram is the Creator of All. The God of Life and Death.**

“And I have decided to worship even more,” Mina screeched.

**The wind disappeared and everything was back to normal.**

**“Mi-Midoriya-kun.. What was that?” Mirio stuttered as the beeping sound from the monitor can be heard.**

**Midoriya fall into his knees, gasping, one hand holding onto the rails of the bed, the other was clenching the part where his heart is. Calling Ankhseram always took a toll on him.**

**“Young Midoriya!” All Might, Recovery Girl, and the nurse and doctor approached him in worry.**

**“I'm...” He gasped,“I'm fine..! Reviving the dead has always been hard to do...”**

“Always?” Recovery Girl echoed,“Does that mean he has been doing this growing up?”

**“You mean—”**

**“I tried it to humans only once,” Midoriya cut her off, clenching his teeth,“I did it to** **Kacchan** **. But I told his parents and my mom to not ever tell him, so please don't tell** **Kacchan** **,”**

**Everyone looked at each other. If the word that he can revive the dead got out, the commission would do everything to "train" that power. But All** **Might's** **concern is that Midoriya told him that he was** **quirkless** **.**

**Seeing the confusion in his mentor's face he answered,“There are two types of reviving the dead, Necromancy and Absolute Resurrection. But both isn't a quirk,”**

“Eh?”

**“Necromancy is given to Mom, I had Absolute Resurrection. Necromancy revive the dead, yes, but they aren't completely alive. They are alive as long as the caster is alive,” He explained, as he turned to look at them sitting down the ground,“Absolute Resurrection as it implies, it completely revive the dead, like they didn't die in the first place, there are also no time distance for both, as long as its a dead body, be it new or very old,”**

**Giving them a smile,“This is why the** **Midoriya's** **are called the Revivers,”**

Then the video ended.


End file.
